Sniper
by kajegaje
Summary: Bagaimana jika pembunuh ayahmu masih berkeliaran dan hidup tenang? Kau membiarkannya atau memburunya? (Kaisoo - Jongin Kyungsoo Kris Sehun Luhan Baekhyun Chanyeol - other cast - chaptered)
1. I found you

**_Kim Jongsoo a.k.a KJ-27_** is back!

Hai! Now I'm here with my new story that took too much days to make it perfect for me.

This whole story was inspired by Sniper Game on my phone.

As always, I will put some song lyrics inside my story.

Take your time to read this one! Hope you like my new story with Kaisoo (_as always_) inside the story.

Welcome to my fanfict world and enjoy! Don't forget to leave your review after read this!

\- KJ-

* * *

Pesta dansa harusnya jadi momentum paling menyenangkan bagi mereka yang merasa dirinya masih muda dan juga jadi ajang paling sempurna untuk menarik perhatian lawan jenis. Para gadis berlomba-lomba berdandan paling cantik agar bisa menaklukkan pandangan pertama dari beberapa pemuda tampan yang belum menikah yang jadi tamu di pesta dansa yang diadakan oleh Zhang _Inc._

Tapi kadang pesta dansa bisa jadi momen paling menyebalkan dimana kau hanya akan berkumpul bersama lelaki-lelaki tua pemilik saham dan berbincang tentang saham yang sangat kau pahami dengan baik sedangkan mereka di matamu seperti pemula paling bodoh.

"Apa kalian sudah mengenal kakakku? Dia adalah partner kerjaku yang membuat perusahaan ayah tetap berjalan dengan baik dan bisa sesukses ini." Tanya seorang pemuda dengan garis mata yang selalu hilang ketika ia tersenyum. "_Hyung_! Kemarilah,"

Seruan dari pemuda tadi ditujukan untuk seorang pemuda lain dengan sorot mata tajam menakjubkan, garis rahang yang tegas dan senyum yang sangat ramah.

"Selamat malam, semuanya. Saya Kim Jongin,"

"_Hyung_, ini adalah beberapa klien ayah. Mereka memberi selamat atas tercapainya keuntungan maksimal kita tahun ini." Jelas sang pemuda dengan _eye smile_nya.

"Sangat terhormat bisa bertemu dengan salah satu pengusaha muda terhebat seantero Asia sepertimu, Jongin. Aku merasa seperti menjadi pemula ketika melihat kemampuanmu menaikkan keuntungan Kimo Corp menjadi se-melejit itu." Komentar Presiden Direktur Chang Ent., Chang Min.

Kim Jongin, pemuda yang memiliki warna kulit lebih gelap dibanding orang Korea kebanyakan itu memang jadi faktor utama melejitnya keuntungan perusahaan yang hampir bangkrut sejak pemilik pertamanya, Oh Donghae meninggal tujuh tahun yang lalu. Pemuda pemilik senyum ramah itu sangat paham bagaimana menjalankan perusahaan, karena sejak kecil ia sudah dijejali berbagai macam hal tentang bisnis perusahaan dari ayahnya.

"Aku tidak sehebat itu, Tuan Chang. Ini hanya sedikit keberuntungan anak muda." Jawab Jongin kalem.

"Ya, keberuntungan anak muda yang tampan dan sempurna dalam segala hal." Sahut lelaki tua yang lain, Do Yesung. "Apa kau sudah memiliki kekasih, Nak?"

Jongin tersenyum kecil menanggapi pertanyaan retoris dari kliennya. "Sampai saat ini belum ada gadis yang menarik perhatianku, Tuan. Mungkin jodohku sedang disembunyikan Tuhan."

Yesung tertawa kecil lalu kembali menjawab. "Jika putriku belum memiliki tunangan, maka aku tidak akan ragu untuk langsung menikahkannya denganmu, Nak." Sahut Yesung. "Ah, kebetulan, itu putri kesayanganku,"

Jongin menyesap minumannya sambil mengangguk lalu melirik Sehun yang terlihat akan membisikinya sesuatu.

"_Hyung_, dia..."

"Nah, Jongin, ini putri sulungku, namanya Do Kyungsoo."

Jongin memalingkan mukanya dari Sehun dan mendapati sosok bidadari kecil berwujud manusia di depannya. Gadis itu terlihat begitu menggemaskan dengan dress selutut warna _peach_ dan dengan rambut sebahu yang tergerai alami. _Make up_nya tidak berlebihan dan terkesan _simple_, senyumnya begitu menenangkan dan suaranya—

"Do Kyungsoo,"

—baru saja membuat Jongin jatuh cinta.

"Kim Jongin." Balasnya cepat tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kyungsoo yang sedang tersenyum malu. "Kau cantik sekali malam ini, Nona Do. Tidak salah ayahmu menjadikanmu putri kesayangannya."

Rona merah muncul di kedua pipi gembul Kyungsoo, membuat Jongin sempat menahan nafasnya beberapa detik karena dia hampir saja kelepasan mencium pipi menggemaskan itu jika ia tidak ingat bahwa Kyungsoo baru saja ia kenal dan mereka sedang dalam pesta dansa formal.

"Terima kasih," balas Kyungsoo singkat.

Jongin tak habis pikir kenapa gadis secantik Kyungsoo sudah punya tunangan? Jika belum, dia pasti mati-matian mengusahakan Kyungsoo untuk jadi miliknya. Bahkan tanpa ia usahakan pun, Yesung akan memberikan putrinya langsung padanya, kan?

"Ah, maaf aku harus kembali." Sahut Kyungsoo tiba-tiba membuyarkan lamunan Jongin yang melang-lang buana sampai surga.

"Pasti Kris menunggumu, ya?" tanya Yesung yang diangguki oleh Kyungsoo dan dilanjutkan dengan ucapan permisinya yang sangat sopan.

Jongin merasa sangat ingin tahu bagaimana Kyungsoo sebenarnya, siapa dia, teman-temannya bahkan mungkin... siapa tunangannya.

"Nampaknya aku dan _hyung _juga harus pamit, Paman. Rasanya kami harus mengembalikan pikiran kami bersama teman-teman sebaya kami," canda Sehun yang diangguki oleh lima lelaki paruh baya pemilik perusahaan-perusahaan penting di Korea yang sebagian besar sudah menguasai Asia itu.

"Terima kasih menjauhkanku dari sekumpulan lelaki tua yang membosankan, Hun."

Sehun tertawa lepas dan menepuk punggung Jongin. "Aku juga sudah bosan berdiri satu jam membicarakan bagaimana kerjasama mereka dengan kita dan bagaimana kau dan aku bisa mengutak-atik perusahaan ayah dan menyelamatkannya dari bangkrut." Papar Sehun. "Aku membutuhkan Luhan,"

Jongin tertawa. "Kapan kau tidak membutuhkan Luhan?"

"Saat belum mengenalku?"

Satu suara merdu menyapa telinga Jongin dan membuatnya menoleh cepat ke arah sumber suara. "Hei, aku tak tahu kau datang. Sehun memaksamu datang, ya?"

"Siapa lagi yang akan memaksaku datang ke pesta orang tua yang tidak aku mengerti ini, _oppa_." Keluh Luhan. "Adikmu itu memang terlampau menyebalkan,"

"Tapi kau mencintaiku dengan sangat,"

"Ya, sialnya aku mencintainya dengan sangat dan itu membuatku susah menolak permintaannya." Tambah Luhan yang diiringi tawa dari ketiganya.

Sesaat setelahnya, mata elang Jongin terkunci pada satu sosok yang tadi ia temui; tepatnya _dipertemukan_.

Do Kyungsoo.

Gadis mungil menggemaskan yang saat ini sedang duduk manis mengumbar tawa menyenangkannya disamping sosok bertubuh tegap dan tinggi yang Jongin duga adalah Kris, tunangan Kyungsoo.

Jongin awalnya tidak ingin peduli bagaimana tunangan Kyungsoo, namun ketika sosok pemuda bertubuh tinggi itu membalikkan badannya dan menampakkan wajahnya, Jongin menahan nafasnya sambil menatap Kris dengan tatapan geram.

"Wu Yifan."

.

.

.

Siang ini langit Seoul terlihat mendung dan cuaca ini sangat mendukung untuk tetap ada di dalam kamar dan berguling-guling di atas kasur lalu kemudian tertidur dan bangun setelah jam sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan malam.

Tapi tidak bagi Jongin dan Sehun. Awan mendung yang sebentar lagi akan menurunkan titik-titik hujannya itu, tak membuat mereka bergeming dari tempat ini. Tanah lapang di belakang kediaman mereka yang mereka ubah menjadi tempat latihan.

Latihan menembak.

"Jangan gemetar saat memegangnya, santai saja."

Sehun menghela nafasnya kasar. "Ini tak akan berhasil, _hyung_. Melihatnya saja aku sudah ngeri,"

Jongin tertawa kecil. "Aku tahu, itu juga yang dulu aku katakan pada _appa_. Tapi ia memaksaku untuk bersahabat dengan senapan, pistol, pisau dan _grenade_."

"Dan aku senang _ayah_ mengenalkan barang-barang menakutkan ini padamu. Aku ingin tahu, apa saat peluru itu menembus dadanya, dia masih bisa bicara banyak."

"Aku tidak mengincar dadanya, Hun. Itu terlalu biasa dan bisa membuatnya merasa sakit."

Sehun tersenyum kecil. "Lalu dimana targetmu?"

Jongin mengusak surai Sehun lembut. "Aku akan membuatnya mati tanpa merasakan sakit. Seperti apa yang ia lakukan pada ayah kita."

Jongin mengambil senapan kesayangannya, lalu berbaring dan mengarahkan moncong senapannya pada satu titik target yang berada sekitar 1000 meter darinya.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan pembunuh ayahku hidup dengan tenang."

Dan satu detik kemudian, titik target itu tertembus peluru tepat di sasaran.

Kepala.

.

.

.

"Kyungsoo!"

Teriakan ala gadis remaja menguar di salah satu lorong kampus fakultas bahasa, University of Seoul. "Aku tak tahu kau sudah masuk lagi! Kenapa tak memberitahuku kau sudah kembali?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum manis lalu menjawab pertanyaan gadis cantik di sampingnya itu dengan tenang. "Aku baru sampai di Seoul dua hari lalu, Baekki. Rencananya, aku ingin memberimu kejutan!"

"Kau memang mengejutkanku, Kyungie." Sahut gadis itu. "Lalu apa Kris menjemputmu?"

"Tentu saja, Baekhyun. Memangnya siapa lagi yang akan menjemputku di bandara jika bukan Kris? _Appa_ mana mau meluangkan waktunya hanya untuk menjemputku?" gerutu Kyungsoo. "Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Si Tukang Tertawa itu?"

Baekhyun; nama gadis cantik itu, tersenyum malu-malu lalu menunduk pelan. "Kita sudah jadian, Kyungie."

Kyungsoo memasang wajah terkejutnya walau sebenarnya ia sudah menduga bahwa sahabatnya itu pasti akan pacaran dengan Si Tukang Tertawa, Park Chanyeol.

"Dan kau tidak memberitahuku?"

Baekhyun menampilkan cengirannya. "Aku ingin memberimu kejutan,"

Dua sahabat itu tertawa bersamaan, melepas rindu setelah hampir satu tahun tidak bertemu karena Kyungsoo mengikuti _student exchange_ ke London. Dan sebagai _anak baru_ fakultas bahasa, Kyungsoo cukup heran dengan beberapa perubahan di kampusnya.

"Aku tidak ingat ada gazebo kecil disitu," celotehnya.

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil. "Itu buatan salah satu mahasiswa teknik sipil, orang tuanya adalah Dekan baru kita, jadi dia merancang gazebo itu karena melihat kampus kita ini kurang fasilitas di taman."

Kyungsoo mengangguk paham. "Aku jadi penasaran siapa Dekan baru kita."

"Baekhyun-_ssi_,"

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo menoleh cepat ketika suara bass menyapa mereka. Dan Kyungsoo menemukan dirinya sedang dalam keadaan mengingat kembali kapan ia pernah melihat sosok di depannya ini.

"Dekan memintamu menghadap tentang masalah beasiswa," sahut pemuda itu ramah. Suara lembutnya benar-benar mengingatkannya pada seseorang.

"_Annyeong_, Kyungsoo-_ssi_. Kau tentu belum melupakanku, kan?" tanyanya seolah tahu isi pikiran Kyungsoo. "Aku Oh Sehun, adik Jongin _hyung._"

Dan wajah Kyungsoo sedikit terkejut. Kim Jongin? Pemuda yang tadi malam ia dapati sering menatapnya diam-diam? Pemuda yang pesonanya hampir saja membuat jantungnya berhenti berdetak saat mata mereka saling memandang? Pemuda yang—

"Ah, pantas aku merasa familiar. Kau kuliah disini?" tanya Kyungsoo berusaha mengalihkan fantasinya.

"Nampaknya aku harus memanggilmu _noona_ jika aku tidak mau dianggap kurang sopan." Balasnya. "Aku Oh Sehun, mahasiswa sastra Jepang semester tiga."

Baekhyun mengangguk dan ikut menikmati percakapan Sehun dan Kyungsoo. "Kau ke kelas saja dulu, Kyung. Aku akan menemui Dekan,"

Kyungsoo mengangguk dan mempersilahkan Baekhyun meninggalkannya.

"Apa kau mencari _hyung_ku?" tebak Sehun. "Dia tidak kuliah disini, dia mahasiswa fakultas teknik, satu angkatan denganmu. Semester lima, benar?"

Kyungsoo terkesiap. Rasanya ia belum pernah bicara panjang lebar dengan Sehun, kenapa anak ini bisa tahu siapa dia?

"Jangan takut, aku tahu semua itu dari kekasihku, Xi Luhan. Merasa familiar?" tanya Sehun lagi.

Kali ini Kyungsoo membuka mulutnya dan menggumamkan _'ah'_, seolah paham maksud Sehun. "Dia anak kepala pelayanku. Tentu saja aku mengenalnya dengan baik." Jawab Kyungsoo cepat. "Tak kusangka Lulu sudah memiliki kekasih. Dia tak pernah memberitahuku!" tambahnya.

Sehun terkekeh pelan. Ia memang meminta Luhan merahasiakan hubungan mereka dari siapapun. Bahkan ayah Luhan pun tidak tahu. Sehun berencana memberitahukan hubungan mereka ke khalayak ketika sudah tiba waktunya mereka menikah.

"Hubungan kami memang rahasia, _noona_. Tidak seperti hubunganmu dan tunanganmu," sahut Sehun sambil membenarkan letak tasnya. "Kau ada kelas sampai jam berapa, _noona_?"

Kyungsoo sedikit terkejut akan jawaban Sehun. Awalnya ia ingin bertanya darimana ia tahu tentang pertunangannya, tapi kemudian ia ingat bahwa tadi malam, ia sendiri yang bilang bahwa ia tidak sendirian ke pesta itu.

"Sampai jam satu siang. Ada apa?" tanya Kyungsoo langsung.

Sehun menampilkan senyum kecilnya di sudut bibirnya. "Tidak apa. Apa kau keberatan jika aku mengundangmu makan siang di kantin bersama Luhan dan... _hyung_ku?"

Dan tubuh Kyungsoo tiba-tiba menegang kaget.

Jongin? Ia akan makan siang satu meja dengan pemuda yang tadi malam hampir saja meruntuhkan egonya untuk menahan diri agar tidak menghambur ke pelukan Jongin hanya karena bau parfumnya benar-benar membuat otaknya gila? Membuat Kyungsoo bertingkah seperti anak gadis yang baru saja bertemu cinta pertamanya yang tentu saja itu bukan Jongin?

Semu merah muncul tanpa permisi di kedua pipi Kyungsoo. Sehun melihatnya dengan senyum tipis di wajahnya. "Tentu, aku tidak akan keberatan. Tapi, aku ajak Baekhyun, ya?"

Sehun mengangguk dan mengucap salam perpisahan karena ia harus ke kelasnya di lantai dua sedang Kyungsoo akan ke Laboratorium Bahasa dimana ia akan ada kelas _Listening_ pagi ini.

Sepeninggal Kyungsoo, Sehun tak berhenti mengulum senyum kecilnya dan menggumam.

"Aku mendapatkannya untukmu, _hyung_. Kita lihat apa dia masih bisa mencintai _bajingan_ itu ketika ia ada di sampingmu,"

* * *

_I am a good boy I am a good good I am a good boy  
Eodil gana jureul seo yeojadeureun nal bomyeon nune bureul kyeo  
Najeneun lil hamster but, bame sarangeul nanul ttaen gangster  
Dajeong dagamhan nunbit (jayeonseureoun skin ship) neon umjjil heumchit halgeol  
Nega mwol wonhaneunji mal an haedo dwae gudi nunchiro da ara_

_Eh eh eh bogiwaneun dareuge  
I don't play play play neol gajgo jangnan an hae_

_Saramdeureun malhae na gateun namjareul josimharago_

_Neomu mitji mara bonamana ppeonhadago_

_What you know about me nega nal anyago_

* * *

Kyungsoo melangkahkan kakinya dengan was-was ketika Baekhyun mengajaknya masuk ke sebuah _Night Club_ tempat Chanyeol—kekasih (baru) Baekhyun bekerja sebagai bartender. Ia merutuki keputusannya sendiri untuk bersikukuh menemani Baekhyun menemui Chanyeol yang masih bekerja dengan alasan menjaga Baekhyun dari hal-hal yang tidak diharapkan Kyungsoo terjadi. Tapi nyatanya sekarang, dia sendiri justru merasakan cemas yang luar biasa melihat tatapan-tatapan lapar dari para pengunjung yang mereka lewati.

Kyungsoo tidak bodoh untuk datang ke _Night Club _menggunakan baju yang terbuka di beberapa bagian sehingga menjadikannya seolah _santapan lezat_ bagi para pengunjung. Tapi Kyungsoo juga tidak _kuno_ masalah _fashion_, jadi pilihannya saat ini menurutnya sudah tepat walau ia mengaku sangat bodoh memilih memakai rok alih-alih celana.

"Itu Channie!"

Baekhyun berseru gembira setelah mata cantiknya akhirnya menemukan keberadaan kekasihnya. Dan Kyungsoo hanya mengekori Baekhyun dengan mempererat pegangannya pada jemari Baekhyun.

"Channie!" panggil Baekhyun.

Dan pemuda tinggi dengan _nametag_ 'Chanyeol' itu pun menoleh. "Baekki?!" serunya kaget. "Kau sedang apa disini?" tanyanya.

"Mengunjungi Channie. Tidak boleh ya?" tanya Baekhyun dengan nada sedih yang dibuat-buat. Oh sungguh Kyungsoo ingin menggetok kepala sahabatnya itu dengan _heels_nya agar anak itu bisa kembali waras.

"Tidak, Baekki. Aku hanya tidak ingin kau jadi incaran pengunjung disini." Jawab Chanyeol cepat. "Kau itu milikku, Baekki. Hanya aku," tegas Chanyeol dengan suara bassnya yang meyakinkan dan membuat semu merah tumbuh sempurna di kedua pipi Baekhyun.

"B-baekki cuma mau ketemu Channie. Habisnya tadi Baekki telpon, Channie tidak angkat." Gerutunya.

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil dan mengusak sayang surai sebahu milik kekasihnya itu. "Ponselku ada di tas. Aku tidak pernah membawa ponsel saat bekerja, Sayang."

Kyungsoo yang sudah gemas dengan kelakuan sepasang kekasih ini akhirnya bersuara. "Chan, bisa aku minta soda? Tanpa alkohol, ya!" pinta Kyungsoo dengan penegasan diakhir permintaannya. Ia benar-benar tidak tahan dengan minuman berakohol, sedikit saja ia meneguknya maka ia akan mabuk. Dan mabuk saat pertama kali ke _Night Club_ seperti ini? Itu tentu bukan ide yang bagus.

Bartender tampan itu mengangguk paham dan mengambilkan dua kaleng soda untuk dua gadis cantik di depannya ini. "Kalian sebaiknya disini saja, jangan kemana-mana. Ini pertama kalinya kalian ke _club_ kan?" tebak Chanyeol. Ya, tebakan yang sangat tepat sasaran karena memang dua gadis cantik ini belum sekalipun menginjakkan kaki jenjang mereka ke _club_. Setidaknya sampai hari ini.

Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun mengangguk patuh. Mereka memilih menuruti Chanyeol untuk tetap duduk di dekat tempat Chanyeol bekerja daripada harus berjalan memutari _club_ dengan taruhan _nyawa_ mereka.

Baekhyun mengedarkan pandangannya ke beberapa sudut _club_ seolah ingin tahu apa saja yang sedang dilakukan para pengunjung disini. Dan kedua maniknya berhenti berkedip sejenak ketika ia seolah mengenal sosok yang ia tatap saat ini.

"Sehun?" gumamnya.

Kyungsoo yang saat itu sedang berbalik, berniat mengikuti kegiatan Baekhyun—melihat sekitar _club_, mengernyitkan dahinya. "Kau bilang apa Baek?"

Baekhyun menunjuk satu arah sekitar 5 meter dari tempat mereka saat ini. Disana ada dua pemuda dengan kemeja putih dan celana hitam yang sedang duduk bersama seorang _yeoja_ cantik yang duduk diantara mereka. Salah satu pemuda itu kini sedang melepas kemejanya dan membiarkan badannya hanya terbungkus kaos hitam yang nampak mencetak jelas lekuk tubuh atletisnya.

"Itu disana. Itu Sehun, kan?"

Kyungsoo mengerjapkan matanya dan mulai menajamkan penglihatannya, berusaha keras mengenali sosok itu. Dan setelah ia yakin siapa sosok itu, bibirnya malah berucap nama yang berbeda dari Baekhyun. "Jongin?"

Pikiran Kyungsoo mulai berantakan. Dalam benaknya, Jongin adalah pemuda baik-baik yang tidak mengenal tempat seperti ini karena dilihat dari pakaiannya yang sangat rapi dan sopan tempo hari saat pesta dansa, Jongin tidak mencerminkan seseorang yang suka ke _club_. Tapi apa yang ia lihat hari ini, menggoyahkan pandangannya tentang Jongin yang sempurna, baik, ramah dan hal menyenangkan lainnya.

"Itu Oh Sehun dan Kim Jongin." Seru Chanyeol tiba-tiba dari samping Kyungsoo.

"Loh, kau tidak bekerja, Chan?"

Chanyeol mengial ke arah bar. "Sudah ganti shift." Jawabnya cepat. "Kalian penasaran dengan dua orang itu?" tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun yang paling cepat dan antusias mengangguk. "Tak kusangka anak sepertinya hobi juga ke _club_."

Chanyeol tertawa dan mengusak surai Baekhyun. "Mereka adalah pelanggan paling setia disini. Mereka kesini..." Chanyeol menggantung kata-katanya sambil menerawang. "Hampir setiap hari,"

Dan Kyungsoo menoleh cepat bersamaan dengan itu. "Setiap hari?"

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Ya, mereka kesini setiap hari. Jongin, Sehun dan gadis yang berbeda tiap malam. Kali ini mereka membawa salah satu gadis yang sering manggung di _cafe_ sebelah, Krystal." Jelas Chanyeol.

"Gadis berbeda? Memangnya mereka punya hubungan dengan gadis-gadis itu?" tanya Kyungsoo pada Chanyeol seolah penasaran dengan sosok pemuda berkaos hitam itu.

"Entahlah, Kyung. Aku hanya pegawai baru, jadi yang aku tahu hanya sebatas yang aku lihat dan aku dengar dari mulut para pengunjung yang sering bergosip." Jawabnya. "Yang jelas, Jongin dan Sehun adalah pengunjung VIP disini."

Kyungsoo mengangguk paham dan begitu juga Baekhyun.

"Ayo pulang, ini sudah tengah malam dan jam kerjaku sudah selesai." Sseru Chanyeol. "Aku bawa mobil, jadi kalian tidak perlu bingung."

Baekhyun dengan cepat mencubit sebelah pipi Chanyeol dengan sayang lalu menggandeng Kyungsoo, mengikuti langkah Chanyeol menuju pintu keluar meninggalkan beberapa pengunjung yang kembali menatap mereka. Tak terkecuali seorang pemuda dengan mata elangnya yang baru saja merasa seolah dapat serangan jantung.

"Kyungsoo?"

.

.

.

Tak ada lagi figur baik dari seorang Kim Jongin bagi Kyungsoo. Cukup mendengar tentang _kunjungan_ Jongin ke _club_ setiap hari dengan gadis berbeda, Kyungsoo sudah paham bagaimana watak Jongin.

"_Playboy_," Kyungsoo menggumam pelan.

"Apa?" sebuah suara berat menginterupsi Kyungsoo. "Kau tadi mengatakan apa, _baby_?"

Kyungsoo mengerjapkan matanya dan menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. "Tidak, Kris. Aku tidak bilang apa-apa,"

"Oh, kukira kau mengatakan sesuatu. Aku tak begitu jelas mendengarnya karena tadi aku sedang menerima telepon." Balas Kris.

"Tidak, kok." Sahut Kyungsoo. "Eh, memangnya kau mau ajak aku kemana?"

Kris tersenyum kecil. "_Privat party_ milik sahabat karibku sejak kecil, Sim Jonghyun. Perusahaan yang dia pimpin sedang merayakan ulang tahun, jadi ia mengundang beberapa klien penting dan itulah kenapa aku datang bersamamu."

"Karena kau klien penting Jonghyun-_ssi_?"

Kris tersenyum lagi. "Dan jangan lupakan bahwa kau adalah tunanganku, Kyungsoo. Jadi apapun kegiatanku, aku akan membawamu."

Kali ini giliran Kyungsoo yang mengulum senyum tipisnya. "Harus ya teman-temanmu mengenalku?"

Kris tak mengalihkan pandangannya dari jalanan walau ia ingin sekali menatap dua mata doe milik Kyungsoo lalu mengecupnya lembut agar gadis itu paham seberapa pentingnya dia untuk Kris.

"Setidaknya mereka harus tahu, siapa gadis yang mampu meluluhkan seorang Kris." Jawab Kris santai. "Sudah sampai. Jangan terlalu grogi, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu sendirian disana."

Kyungsoo mengangguk kecil dan segera bersiap membuka pintu mobil Kris. Tapi pemuda bertubuh tinggi itu mendahuluinya. "Aku ingin romantis. Tidak masalah, kan?" tanya Kris sambil membukakan pintu untuk Kyungsoo dan memperlakukannya layaknya seorang putri raja yang baru turun dari kereta kuda.

"Memangnya harus minta ijin, ya?"

Kris mengulum senyumnya lagi. "Ayo, aku tak sabar mengenalkanmu pada mereka."

Kris berjalan dengan santai dan tenang dengan lengan kuatnya yang digandeng Kyungsoo. Dari jauh mereka benar-benar pasangan beda tinggi yang sempurna. Kris dengan wajahnya yang benar-benar tampan dan garis rahang tegas, senyum kecilnya yang bisa saja membuat beberapa gadis atau wanita di pesta ini jadi gila tiba-tiba, dan kedua mata tajamnya yang selalu bisa jadi awas ketika dibutuhkan kapanpun. Lalu Kyungsoo, gadis mungil dengan predikat pemilik senyum paling ramah dan menggemaskan di kampusnya lalu disusul oleh sahabatnya, Byun Baekhyun. Gadis yang sangat polos dan tak pernah merasakan sedih karena keluarganya begitu siap siaga untuk memberinya segala kebahagiaan yang dibutuhkannya.

"Kau datang, Bung."

Kris melepas sejenak tautan tangan Kyungsoo di lengannya lalu ia pun mendekati pemuda bersurai coklat di depannya. "Tentu saja aku akan datang. Kau kira aku ini sahabat macam apa yang tidak datang ketika sahabatnya baru pulang dari _liburan_?"

Pemuda itu tertawa kecil lalu memeluk Kris dengan erat. "Aku benar-benar bersyukur memilikimu sebagai sahabat."

"Yeah, tapi aku tak sepenuhnya pantas menyandang predikat itu, Jonghyun." Balas Kris lirih. "Maafkan aku,"

Jonghyun—pemuda itu, melepas pelukannya dan menepuk pipi kiri Kris beberapa kali. "Kau sudah kuanggap seperti adikku sendiri. Jadi jangan pernah berkata bahwa kau tidak pantas untuk ada dalam lingkup orang terdekatku,"

Mata Jonghyun kemudian beralih dari Kris menuju sosok mungil yang ada di belakang pemuda tinggi itu. "Ini pasti tunanganmu itu, ya? Yang selalu kau banggakan setiap saat padaku?" tanya Jonghyun tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari sosok itu.

Kris terlihat mengusap matanya cepat. "Ya, dia Kyungsoo. _Calon istriku_,"

Jonghyun tersenyum kecil. "Halo, Kyungsoo. Aku Jonghyun. Apa Kris pernah menyinggungku selama ini?"

Kyungsoo mengerjap lalu menyambut uluran tangan Jonghyun. "Kyungsoo _imnida_, _Oppa_." Jawabnya. "Ba-baru tadi Kris bercerita tentang _Oppa_."

Kris hanya nyengir tanpa rasa salah ketika Jonghyun men-_deathglare_-nya.

"Kau tak pernah bercerita tentangku padanya tapi kau selalu bercerita tentangnya padaku sampai kupingku panas? Kau anak pintar, Kris."

"Kau itu hanya penting bagi cerita hidupku saja, _Hyung_. Jadi Kyungsoo tak perlu tahu banyak tentangmu." Elaknya. "Cukup saja ia tahu bahwa kau sahabatku dan namamu Jonghyun,"

Jonghyun baru saja hampir menjitak kepala Kris dengan keras jika suara lembut menenangkan tidak menginterupsi mereka.

"K-kris _ge_,"

Kris membalik badannya cepat dan merasakan tubuhnya mematung saat itu juga. Ia merasakan jantungnya seperti berhenti berdetak untuk beberapa detik, nafasnya juga tersendat, otaknya seperti beku, dan paling jelas adalah kedua mata tajamnya yang tiba-tiba membulat dan menghadirkan sinar kerinduan yang mendalam disana.

"_P-peach_,"

Jonghyun menyadari kecanggungan suasana saat ini, karenanya ia menginterupsi. "Ya, kenapa yang disapa hanya Naga ini saja? Kau lupa punya aku juga, Zie?"

Kris menundukkan kepalanya, berusaha mengambil nafas sebanyak mungkin, menetralkan kembali detak jantung dan denyut nadinya, serta memberi waktu pada otaknya untuk kembali bisa dipergunakan dengan baik. Dari belakang Kris, Kyungsoo maju perlahan dan menarik ujung kemeja pemuda yang selangkah lagi jadi suaminya itu.

"Kris,"

Dan lamunan Kris hancur ketika suara merdu itu memasuki telinganya. Segala _film pendek_ tentangnya dan sosok yang membuatnya terpaku tadi hilang bersamaan dengan panggilan Kyungsoo untuknya.

"Ya, _baby_?"

Kris merendahkan suaranya. Berharap agar panggilan sayangnya tidak terdengar oleh Jonghyun dan terutama sosok itu. Ia tak ingin sosok itu terluka lebih dalam karena ini. Tapi harapan Kris hanya harapan kosong karena kedua _obsidian_ sosok itu kini membulat sempurna lalu perlahan tergenang air.

"A-aku ke toilet," ucap sosok itu gemetar.

Jantung Kris benar-benar terasa nyeri saat suara yang selalu menenangkannya itu kini harus jadi suara yang paling ia hindari, apalagi dalam suasana begini.

"Siapa gadis itu, Kris?" tanya Kyungsoo tanpa alih-alih apa pun. Nalurinya sebagai perempuan mengatakan bahwa gadis bersurai hitam panjang itu punya koneksi yang tak ia pahami dengan Kris, tunangannya. Dan hal itu, membuatnya sedikit terganggu.

Kris berusaha mengulum senyumnya dan bersikap biasa di depan Kyungsoo. Ia tak ingin _calon masa depan_nya ini tahu tentang _masa lalu_nya yang sudah ia niatkan untuk ia kubur dalam-dalam. Termasuk _gadis itu_.

"Dia hanya teman lama." Jawab Kris cepat. "Oh ya, _Hyung_, kau tak mempersilahkan kami menikmati pestamu? Tuan rumah macam apa kau?" Kris menatap Jonghyun, berusaha menyampaikan pesan tersirat _'Tolong jangan bahas tentangnya saat ini. Aku tak ingin Kyungsoo tahu apa pun.'_

Jonghyun tertawa kecil. "Aku hampir lupa. Kyungsoo mengalihkan fokusku tadi. Kau cantik sekali, Kyungsoo. Aku heran kenapa Kris yang memilikimu, bukan aku saja."

Kyungsoo tertawa kecil mendengar gurauan Jonghyun.

Kyungsoo, gadis remaja yang sudah paham dengan beberapa permasalahan hidup walau tidak pelik karena hidupnya sudah di_set_ penuh dengan bahagia, jadi ia tak pernah tahu rasanya sedih, sakit, dan sebagainya. Karenanya, ia tumbuh menjadi gadis yang polos dan tak mudah mengerti akan pengalihan dari sekitarnya.

Kyungsoo memang _aware_ akan _koneksi_ antara Kris dan gadis bersurai hitam itu. Tapi ia tak ambil pusing ketika Kris dengan santai mengatakan bahwa mereka adalah teman lama. _Oh ya, tentu saja mereka teman lama. Itulah koneksi antara mereka_, pikir Kyungsoo.

Tapi gadis mungil itu tidak tahu bahwa ada koneksi lain dibalik jawaban Kris. Bahwa teman lama yang Kris maksud bukan benar-benar teman biasa.

Tapi _teman hidup_.

.

.

.

**tbc**

* * *

halo! sambil menunggu review _**Amnesia**_ memenuhi persyaratan yang Jongsoo beri, kali ini Jongsoo muncul dengan cerita baru. tetap tentang Kaisoo, tenang saja.

senang sekali tahu _**Amnesia**_ dibaca banyak orang, tapi ayolah para hantu yang gemar membaca. apa kalian tidak bisa memberi nilai lelah menulis bagi Jongsoo? setidaknya review sekalimat itu cukup membantu.

terima kasih sudah membaca dan ditunggu review kalian! seperti biasa, Jongsoo menunggu review diatas 20 untuk update chapter depan dalam satu minggu kedepan. kalo kurang ya updatenya nunggu sampai requirement terpenuhi atau bisa saja sebulan dua bulan ke depan baru diupload :D.

jika tak mau menunggu terlalu lama, review, ya. terima kasih banyak.

_Cherio!_


	2. Welcome, Spy

**_Kim Jongsoo a.k.a KJ-27_** is back!

Hai! Now I'm here with my new story that took too much days to make it perfect for me.

This whole story was inspired by Sniper Game on my phone.

As usual, I will put some song lyrics inside my story.

Take your time to read this one! Hope you like my new story with Kaisoo (_as always_) inside the story.

Welcome to my fanfict world and enjoy! Don't forget to leave your review after read this!

\- KJ-

* * *

Siang ini cuaca di Seoul benar-benar sangat mendung. Dan kebetulan, aktivitas di Fakultas Bahasa cukup padat hari ini karena ada perayaan ulang tahun Fakultas yang tentu saja ramai karena datang ke acara ini adalah kewajiban bagi seluruh mahasiswa fakultas.

"Untung saja kita tidak terlambat sampai kampus, Kyung!" seru Baekhyun sambil berusaha mengatur nafasnya. Ia baru saja berlari bersama Kyungsoo dari halte bus yang berjarak 1 km dari kampusnya.

"Ayo cepat masuk! Kita tidak boleh melewatkan acara penyambutannya! Ku dengar akan ada penampilan dari salah satu mahasiswa fakultas seni yang cantik itu, si Krystal!"

Pembicaraan tiga pemuda yang juga baru saja datang mengalihkan fokus Kyungsoo sejenak.

"Krystal?" gumamnya.

"Kyung, bukankah itu dekan kita?" tanya Baekhyun. Kyungsoo lantas mengalihkan pandangannya menuju sebuah mobil _Porsche_ hitam yang baru saja berhenti dan memunculkan satu sosok pemuda bertubuh tinggi tegap yang menghampiri seorang wanita di lorong kampusnya yang ia kenal sebagai dekannya.

Pemuda itu dan dekannya terlihat sangat akrab. Mereka berpelukan cukup mesra dan tak melupakan ciuman kecil di pipi dan kening. Oh, apa itu adalah suami dari sang dekan? Tapi kenapa ia merasa familiar dengan sosok pemuda itu?

"Mereka akrab sekali. Mungkin itu suami mudanya?" celetuk Baekhyun asal. Gadis ini benar-benar penebar gosip.

Kyungsoo menajamkan pandangannya ketika jarak mereka mulai semakin dekat dengan dua orang tersebut. Dan ketika pemuda itu menoleh, Kyungsoo benar-benar kaget.

"Jongin?"

"Kyungsoo?"

Dan saat itu juga, Sang Dekan ikut menoleh dan tersenyum manis pada kedua mahasiswanya yang berbakat itu.

"Selamat siang, Victoria-_ssi_." Sapa Baekhyun sopan.

"Siang, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo. Segera masuk ya, acara sebentar lagi akan dimulai." Ingat wanita bernama Victoria itu.

Anggukan sopan Baekhyun membuat senyum Victoria kembali muncul. "Kau kenal Kyungsoo, Sayang?"

Dan mata Kyungsoo tidak bisa begitu saja santai ketika telinganya mendengar sebutan _Sayang_ dari dekannya itu untuk Jongin. Jadi benar pemuda ini adalah suami muda dekannya seperti yang Baekhyun bilang?

"Ya, dia putri Tuan Do Yesung." Jawab Jongin santai.

"K-kami permisi," seru Kyungsoo cepat. Ia tak ingin berada di momen canggung ini lebih lama. Ia juga tak ingin membuat isi kepalanya semakin berantakan dengan dugaan-dugaan yang membuat figur Jongin semakin jatuh di matanya.

Sepeninggal Kyungsoo, Jongin tersenyum kecil lalu merangkul Victoria. "Ayo masuk, aku ingin mendengar _speech_ dan juga penampilan Sehun." Ucapnya. "Dan tentu saja _speech_ _eomma_ku tersayang!" tambahnya sambil mencium pipi Victoria cepat.

Wanita itu tertawa kecil lalu memukul pelan dada Jongin. "Sifat gombalmu nampaknya tidak jauh beda dengan kedua ayahmu, ya?"

"Kami kan geng perayu paling handal di keluarga besar. _Eomma_ tidak tahu, ya?"

Victoria kembali tertawa lalu melanjutkan langkahnya menuju panggung tempat ia akan berpidato setelah ini. Ia mengulum senyum terbaiknya ketika beberapa tatapan penuh tanya milik beberapa mahasiswanya tertuju padanya dan Jongin. Ia tak ambil pusing dengan kelakuan Jongin dan begitu juga tatapan penuh tanya dari mahasiswanya. Ia sedang dalam suasana paling bahagia karena akhirnya Jongin menemuinya setelah hampir satu tahun mereka tidak saling bertemu dan hanya berkomunikasi lewat ponsel.

"_Eomma_ harus naik dulu. Kau cari saja adikmu, dia pasti tidak jauh dari panggung." Titah Victoria. Jongin mengangguk dan mengedip genit pada Victoria—menggodanya.

"_Hyung_,"

Tepukan Sehun di bahunya membuat Jongin menoleh. "Oh, kau. Baru saja _eomma_ memintaku mencarimu."

Sehun mengangguk cepat. "Kau ini memang hobi sekali bikin gosip, ya?" tanya Sehun cepat.

Jongin seolah paham, lalu ia tersenyum kecil. "Biar saja. Bukankah seru membuat skandal?"

Sehun menggeleng pelan. "Benar-benar kau ini, _Hyung_. Pulang dari Inggris kenapa kelakuanmu jadi aneh begini?"

Satu jitakan mendarat di kepala Sehun. "Aku disana kan mengurus perusahaan plus kerja praktek. Jadi wajar saja kalau sifat jahilku tidak bisa muncul dengan bebas disana."

"Tapi gosip itu pasti akan beredar cepat, _Hyung_. Kau tidak kasihan pada _eomma_?"

Jongin tertawa dan merangkul Sehun. "Kau tahu? Justru _eomma_ yang mengijinkan semuanya,"

Sehun mendelik tidak percaya. "_Eomma_ sudah ikutan jahil sepertimu, ternyata."

Jongin mengendikkan bahunya. "Mungkin _eomma_ hanya merindukan sosok putra tertuanya yang paling tampan sejagad raya ini, Hun."

Sehun berakting mual. "Kau membuatku gerah dengan percaya dirimu, _Hyung_."

"_Aigo_, dua kakak beradik ini nampaknya akrab sekali ya."

Suara Luhan menginterupsi mereka.

"_Hannieeee~_"

Luhan menatap Sehun horor. "Kau kenapa, sih?"

"Kau menyelamatkanku dari dunia Kim Jongin yang sangat amat membosankan. _Gomawo_," ucap Sehun penuh nada dibuat-buat.

"Kucincang kau saat di rumah nanti, Hun."

Sehun menoleh cepat. "Jadi _Hyung_ akhirnya pulang ke rumah?" tanyanya dengan raut wajah bahagia. "Aku akan minta maid untuk memasak masakan paling lezat!"

Jongin tertawa dan mengusak surai Sehun dengan sayang. Luhan tersenyum melihat kedekatan dua pemuda yang paling ia sayangi setelah ayahnya ini. Mereka adalah dua pemuda paling hebat setelah ayahnya menurut Luhan. Jongin, walau dia terlihat nakal dan urakan, dia bisa jadi sosok kakak yang bertanggung jawab, sosok anak yang sangat berbakti dan sosok pemimpin yang sangat bijak dan disiplin. Dan itu benar-benar membuatnya terkesan. Perubahan besar dalam diri Jongin dan Sehun dimulai tujuh tahun lalu, ketika sebuah peristiwa paling pahit di kehidupan keduanya terjadi.

Dua sosok idola pertama mereka yang terenggut nyawanya karena ulah bodoh dua anak muda yang mengendarai mobil dengan kecepatan tinggi di jalan menanjak.

Luhan tidak tahu siapa dan bagaimana kelanjutan hukum dari peristiwa itu. Yang jelas, dari cerita Sehun, Luhan menangkap figur Jongin yang sangat berubah dari sebelum peristiwa itu hingga saat ini. Karenanya ia sangat beruntung Sehun memiliki Jongin di sampingnya. Karena setidaknya, saat Luhan tidak bisa memastikan kebahagiaan Sehun, ada Jongin sebagai kakaknya yang akan mengusahakan apa pun untuk kebahagiaan Sehun.

Karena bagi Luhan, Jongin bukanlah pemuda berandal seperti pembicaraan beberapa mahasiswa yang tadi ia dengar.

Bagi Luhan, Jongin adalah pahlawannya, pahlawan kekasihnya, dan pahlawan keluarganya.

.

.

.

"Apa aku harus benar-benar mendekatinya?"

Sehun mengusap wajahnya kasar lalu mendengus. "Kau itu ternyata jauh lebih menyebalkan ketika jatuh cinta ya, _Hyung_."

Jongin nyengir dan melempar bantal sofa yang ia pegang pada Sehun. "Aku tidak jatuh cinta pada gadis itu, Hun. Aku hanya penasaran!"

Sehun memutar bola matanya malas lalu menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak gadis bersurai coklat di sampingnya. "Alasanmu basi, _Hyung_."

"Kau juga begitu dulu. Memangnya telingaku ini tidak panas tiap kali mendengar rengekanmu agar bisa bertemu Luhan?"

Dan giliran Sehun yang nyengir tanpa malu. "Wajar _Hyung_. Hormon remajaku sedang berkembang!"

"Dan kau pikir aku sudah bukan remaja jadi tak wajar ketika aku penasaran dengan seorang gadis?" tanya Jongin dengan nada memastikan.

Sehun mengangguk cepat dan segera menutupi kepalanya dari serangan bantal Jongin yang mungkin akan datang sebentar lagi.

"Kalian ini benar-benar lucu, ya?" suara Luhan menginterupsi mereka.

"Apanya yang lucu, Lu? Melihat kekasihmu ini mempermalukanku atau apa?"

Luhan menggeleng. "Bukan itu, _Oppa_. Hanya saja, aku tidak tahu bahwa ketika pria jatuh cinta mereka juga akan bertingkah aneh. Kukira itu hanya dialami para gadis," jawabnya singkat.

Jongin memutar bola matanya malas. "Kau sama saja seperti si cadel ini,"

"Ya karena itulah kami jodoh, _Hyung_!"

"Dan tolong, aku tidak jatuh cinta pada Kyungsoo. Aku hanya penasaran!"

Luhan terkekeh pelan. "Jatuh cinta pada Kyungsoo juga tidak salah, _Oppa_. Selama Kyungsoo belum menikah dengan tunangannya itu, kesempatan _Oppa_ masih terbuka _luaaaas_~"

Jongin menatap Sehun dan tersenyum kecil penuh arti. Seolah mendapatkan wangsit cemerlang. Jongin bangun dan berjalan menuju kamarnya sambil mengatakan sesuatu pada Sehun dan Luhan.

"Bisakah kalian mengatur pertemuanku dengannya kalau begitu?"

Dan senyum _evil_ Sehun muncul seiring Jongin menapakkan kakinya ke kamarnya.

* * *

Kyungsoo sedang berkutat dengan baju dan beberapa pilihan dressnya ketika ketukan pelan terdengar di pintu kamarnya.

"Masuk,"

Dan sosok itu masuk dengan perlahan. "Kyungie,"

Kyungsoo menoleh dan mendapati Luhan—anak kepala pelayannya sedang menatapnya bingung. "Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku sebingung ini memilih baju yang tepat untuk nanti malam, Luhan."

Luhan tersenyum kecil. "Aku juga bingung memilih baju, makanya aku kemari meminta saran padamu. Ternyata kau juga sama,"

Kyungsoo mendengus kasar. "Lagipula, kenapa kalian berdua tidak makan malam sendiri saja?"

"Hubungan kami kan masih rahasia, Kyung. Makanya Sehun memutuskan mengajak Jongin _Oppa_. Dan aku mengajakmu. Tapi Jongin _Oppa_ bilang ia ada urusan sedikit, jadi mungkin ia akan menyusul"

Kyungsoo mengernyitkan alisnya. "_Oppa_? Bukannya kita dan Jongin itu satu umur?"

Luhan menggeleng. "Dia satu tahun di atas kita. Kuliahnya saja yang mundur satu tahun karena urusan pekerjaan."

Kyungsoo mengangguk paham. "Eum, bagaimana kalau kita pakai dress ini saja?"

Luhan mengangguk antusias. "Setuju!"

.

"Jongin _Hyung _menyusul nanti. Dia ada acara lain katanya,"

"Ya, aku sudah tahu dari Luhan." Balas Kyungsoo. "Hei, Hun, kenapa kau merahasiakan hubunganmu dengan Luhan?"

Sehun tertawa kecil. Baru saja ia akan menjawabnya, suara familiar menghampirinya. "Sehunnie?"

"_Eomma_?"

Dan Kyungsoo menoleh ketika pemuda di depannya itu menyebut _eomma_ pada suara yang juga familiar baginya.

"B-bu Dekan?" ucapnya gugup. "J-jongin?"

Victoria tersenyum. "Selamat malam, Kyungsoo. Sudah mengenal kedua putraku?"

Dan Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya. "P-putra?"

Jongin mempersilahkan Victoria untuk duduk dan ia pun duduk di posisi paling berbeda, selayaknya kepala keluarga.

"Dekanmu ini adalah ibu Sehun, yang juga ibuku," jelas Jongin santai.

"Ja-jadi, gosip itu—"

"_Noona_ jangan mudah percaya gosip tidak jelas. Dekan kita ini adalah _eomma_ku dan Jongin _Hyung_ itu kakakku, bukan suami muda _eomma_." Tambah Sehun seraya menampilkan wajah malasnya.

Luhan terkekeh pelan melihat kekasihnya yang memang sudah sangat malas menanggapi gosip-gosip tidak jelas tentang hubungan ibunya dan Jongin.

Kyungsoo tertawa bodoh. Jadi selama ini dugaannya benar bahwa Victoria bukan istri Jongin! Baekhyun benar-benar harus dijitak supaya dia tidak menyebar gosip tidak jelas!

"Maaf, Victoria_-ssi_. Saya tidak tahu bahwa Jongin ini putra Anda." Ucap Kyungsoo sopan. Ia masih sesekali menundukkan kepalanya malu. Tapi usapan lembut di tangannya menenangkan perasaannya.

"Tidak masalah, Nak. Jongin sendiri tidak ambil pusing, kok. Ibu juga tidak terlalu memikirkannya,"

_Berarti Jongin bukan penyuka ibu-ibu!_ Pikir Kyungsoo girang.

"Dan kalau di luar kampus, panggil saja _ahjumma_. Tidak perlu seformal itu,"

Kyungsoo mengangguk dan tersenyum ramah. Ia tak paham kenapa tiba-tiba hatinya menghangat ketika suara merdu Victoria seolah meyakinkannya bahwa pikirannya selama ini tentang Jongin adalah salah besar.

Dan Kyungsoo masih tersenyum dalam diamnya ketika ia menyadari bahwa diam-diam ia berharap dirinya belum bertunangan dan mendapati Jongin memperjuangkannya.

.

.

"Aku tidak tahu kau penyuka Pororo,"

Jongin membuka percakapan dengan gadis bermata bulat di sampingnya.

"Tak perlu banyak orang yang tahu. Kadang aku dianggap anak kecil karena menyukainya,"

Jongin tersenyum. "Kau memang seperti anak kecil," jawab Jongin cepat. "Tapi tak masalah, aku tetap menyukaimu."

Kyungsoo merasakan dadanya menghangat, pipinya pun ikut menghangat dan ia yakin kini pipinya sudah memerah sempurna. Sejak di restoran, Jongin dan seluruh keluarganya sudah menggodanya seolah mereka tidak tahu bahwa dia sudah punya tunangan. Bahkan Jongin dengan terang-terangan mengatakan bahwa dia menyukai Kyungsoo di depan ibunya, adiknya dan juga Luhan! Benar-benar, Jongin ini.

"Berhenti mengatakan itu, Jongin." Pinta Kyungsoo tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari jalanan di sampingnya. Saat ini ia ada di dalam mobil _Porsche_ milik Jongin. Semua ini adalah _paksaan _Victoria, ia memaksa Jongin mengantar Kyungsoo pulang walau gadis itu sudah menolak dan mengatakan ia bisa pulang bersama Luhan saja. Sialnya Luhan menolak pulang bersama karena ia sudah ijin dengan ayahnya untuk menginap di rumah temannya—Sehun. Dan disinilah Kyungsoo sekarang, berdua dengan pemuda yang sempat membuat Kyungsoo bimbang dengan perasaannya saat pertama mereka saling menatap dan berjabat tangan. Dan ditambah pengakuan frontal Jongin tadi, Kyungsoo benar-benar pusing.

"Kau tak berhak melarangku, Kyung." Jawab Jongin dengan nada bercanda. "Anggap saja kau tak pernah tahu bahwa aku menyukaimu,"

Jongin menatap jalanan di depannya dengan tidak fokus. Ia ingin mengusak surai gadis menggemaskan disampingnya lalu membawanya ke pelukannya dan menghujaninya dengan ciuman-ciuman kecil yang tentu saja membimbingnya pada tahap selanjutnya. Tapi ia masih cukup waras untuk tidak melakukan hal yang membuat gadis ini memandangnya sebagai pemuda berandal. _Lagi_.

"Tunanganmu tidak akan tahu dan walaupun dia tahu, dia pasti akan bilang wajar jika kau disukai banyak pria." Lanjut Jongin. "Kau itu menggemaskan,"

Kyungsoo mengulum senyumnya tanpa ragu lalu menoleh dan memukul lengan Jongin pelan. "Berhenti menggodaku, Kim Jongin!"

Jongin melepas tawanya. Ia mendesah lega dalam tawanya, setidaknya usahanya untuk mencairkan suasana yang canggung sedikit berhasil. Ia mungkin memang bercanda saat menggoda Kyungsoo, tapi ia tidak bercanda saat mengatakan bahwa ia menyukai Kyungsoo, karena nyatanya ia memang tertarik untuk mengenal Kyungsoo lebih dalam walau ia tahu usahanya akan sulit dan mungkin sia-sia.

"Sudah sampai, Tuan Putri." Suara Jongin membuyarkan lamunan Kyungsoo.

"A-ah, baiklah. Terima kasih, Tuan Kim." Ucap Kyungsoo seraya melepas _seatbelt_nya.

"Ini tidak gratis, tahu." Sahut Jongin tepat sebelum Kyungsoo membuka kenop pintu. "Kau harus membayarku,"

Kyungsoo menoleh dan memberikan Jongin tatapan penuh tanya yang membuat pemuda itu benar-benar merasa gemas pada gadis ini. "Oh, benar. Aku lupa kau pemimpin perusahaan dan tak ada seorang pemimpin perusahaan yang memberikan sesuatu secara cuma-cuma." Tuturnya.

Jongin menyeringai dan mengendikkan bahunya. "Begitulah,"

"Jadi, aku harus membayarmu dengan apa?"

Jongin menahan mulutnya untuk terbuka dan mengatakan _cinta_. Tidak. Ia akan terlihat seperti anak sekolahan yang sedang merayu dengan gombal murah. Dan ia tidak mau harga dirinya jatuh begitu saja. "Makan malam? Atau makan siang bersama juga tidak buruk."

Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil. "Baiklah Tuan PresDir. Kau mendapatkan bayaranmu. Besok siang?"

Jongin mengangguk. "Kujemput kau jam satu siang. Jangan bawa Luhan atau Baekhyun."

Kyungsoo hampir saja mengangguk sebelum ia menilik perkataan Jongin barusan. Apa itu artinya pemuda ini secara tidak langsung mengajaknya untuk _kencan_?

"Sudah sana turun. Aku tak mau Tuan Do berpikir bahwa gadis kecilnya hilang diculik pemuda tampan sepertiku."

Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya malas. "Sampai bertemu besok, Jongin! Terima kasih tumpangannya!" teriak Kyungsoo sambil melambaikan tangannya setelah ia keluar dari mobil Jongin.

* * *

Hari demi hari berganti begitu cepat, tak terasa ini sudah hampir satu tahun Jongin mengenal Kyungsoo. Ia bahkan sudah sangat sering mengantar jemput Kyungsoo tanpa tatapan tidak suka dari kedua orang tua Kyungsoo karena tentu saja kedua orang tua gadis itu menyukai Jongin, sang PresDir termuda, tersopan dan juga paling tampan diantara klien-klien penting Do Yesung.

Jongin tak pernah sekalipun menyinggung tentang pertunangan Kyungsoo karena ia memang tak menganggap Kyungsoo adalah milik orang lain. Baginya, Kyungsoo adalah gadis bebas yang bisa berteman dengan siapapun, termasuk dengannya. Dan ia juga tak pernah mendengar rengekan Kyungsoo untuk mengantarnya pulang cepat karena ada janji dengan tunangannya dan sebagainya. Jadi Jongin menikmati proses pendekatannya dengan Kyungsoo. Ia menikmati bagaimana jantungnya mulai berpacu lebih cepat ketika ia sudah bersama Kyungsoo, bagaimana ia tak lelah memandang Kyungsoo diam-diam, bagaimana ia tak lelah mendengar celotehan gadis menggemaskan itu tentang kuliahnya dan kehidupannya sejak kecil.

Namun sejak seminggu belakangan, ia tak bisa menemukan Kyungsoo dimana pun. Baekhyun—sahabat Kyungsoo yang sudah ia kenal berkat pertemuan tidak sengaja mereka saat Jongin sedang mengantar Kyungsoo membeli buku di mall itu pun tidak tahu kemana perginya gadis mungil itu.

_"__Dia selalu pulang lebih cepat dan melewatkan beberapa makan siang bersamaku."_

Perkataan Baekhyun tiga hari lalu masih membayangi kepala Jongin dan membuatnya gerah. Kyungsoo tidak membalas pesannya sekali pun dan itu membuatnya pening. Ia tidak mencari Kyungsoo di rumahnya karena Jongin tahu, sedekat apapun ia dengan Kyungsoo, ia tak punya hak untuk mencari kepastian atas hubungan mereka. Karena walau terasa pahit dalam hatinya, Jongin kini mulai mengakui bahwa ia mulai mencintai gadis yang sudah punya tunangan itu.

"Jangan pernah membuatku lepas kontrol, atau aku akan benar-benar melakukannya,"

Sebuah suara berat milik seorang pria menguar di lorong kampus Kyungsoo. Jongin yang kebetulan lewat karena _pekerjaan barunya_—mencari keberadaan Kyungsoo, berhenti sejenak dan mendengarkan percakapan itu lebih lanjut diam-diam.

"Aku benar-benar membencimu, Kris."

Jantung Jongin serasa berhenti berdetak kali ini. Ini suara Kyungsoo! Gadis yang membuat isi kepalanya tidak fokus selama satu minggu ini! Dan tunggu, apa Kris sedang mengancam Kyungsoo?

"Kau yang memaksaku. Kalau kau tidak selingkuh, aku tidak akan melakukan ini."

"Aku tidak selingkuh, Kris!"

Kyungsoo berteriak dan Jongin mendengarnya dengan jelas. Ingin rasanya ia muncul tiba-tiba diantara mereka lalu menghajar Kris dengan segala kekuatan yang ia miliki. Tapi ia mengurungkan niatnya dan memilih untuk mendengarkan semuanya.

"Mengabaikan seluruh pesanku dan jalan-jalan dengan pemuda lain? Hanya berdua? Kau ini mencoba membodohiku atau bagaimana, ha?" tanya Kris dengan nada marah tertahan. "Pulang kuliah aku menunggumu di parkiran. Jika aku melihat kau dengan pemuda itu lagi, aku akan benar-benar melakukan perkataanku."

Jongin mendengar gerutuan Kyungsoo lalu segera berlari kecil dan menjauhi tempat itu. Ia menyembunyikan dirinya di balik tangga menuju lantai dua yang tak jauh dari tempat Kris dan Kyungsoo berbincang.

Ia melihat dengan hati-hati dan mendesah lega ketika sosok pemuda bersurai gelap itu sudah menjauh dan berpisah dengan Kyungsoo yang semakin mendekat ke arahnya. Dan dengan satu gerakan, ia menarik Kyungsoo.

"_HMMFFTT!_"

Jongin menempelkan jari telunjuk kanannya di bibirnya sendiri sementara tangan kirinya sudah dengan sempurna menutup mulut Kyungsoo. Setelah yakin Kris sudah pergi, ia menjauhkan tangannya dari mulut Kyungsoo dan menarik Kyungsoo dalam pelukannya. Membiarkan gadis itu meluapkan emosinya disana.

"Sudah tenang?" tanya Jongin lembut. "Kau menghilang selama seminggu, dan aku sudah seperti ayam kehilangan induknya,"

Kyungsoo masih menundukkan kepalanya. "Maaf,"

Jongin tersenyum kecil walau ia tahu Kyungsoo tidak akan melihatnya. "Tidak masalah. Yang terpenting aku sudah menemukanmu sekarang."

Kyungsoo mengangguk tanpa mendongakkan kepalanya, dan itu membuat Jongin geram juga. "Hey, jangan menunduk terus." Tangan Jongin terulur dan menarik dagu Kyungsoo agar wajah gadis itu bisa ia lihat. "Kau aneh saat menangis,"

Dan satu pukulan cukup menyakitkan menghampiri lengan kiri Jongin. Tanpa suara, Jongin membulatkan matanya dan membuka mulutnya seolah berteriak.

"Menyebalkan,"

"Setidaknya aku tidak mengancammu dengan hal-hal aneh." Celetuk Jongin. Dan Kyungsoo langsung membulatkan matanya.

"K-kau..."

"Aku mendengarnya tidak sengaja. Makanya aku menarikmu," jawab Jongin seolah tahu arah pertanyaan menggantung Kyungsoo. "Aku tidak akan menuruti perkataan Kris. Tapi jika kau sendiri yang meminta aku menjauhimu, aku tidak bisa menolak meski aku sama sekali tidak menginginkannya." lanjut Jongin lembut.

Kyungsoo kembali menunduk dan spontan memeluk Jongin dengan erat. "Jangan,"

Dan satu kata larangan dari Kyungsoo cukup membuat Jongin membulatkan tekadnya untuk tidak pernah menjauh dari gadis ini, selamanya.

"Kau kembalilah ke kelas. Aku akan menemuimu lagi ketika kau membutuhkanku, disini. Aku akan memberitahu jamnya lewat Baekhyun. Bagaimana?" Usul Jongin.

Kyungsoo mengangguk patuh dalam dekapan Jongin. Dan setelah gadis bermata bulat itu menjauh darinya untuk menuju kelasnya, Jongin mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mulai berjalan menjauhi lorong kampus Kyungsoo menuju parkiran mobil, tempat kendaraan kesayangannya berada.

"_Cafe Seoul_, lima belas menit lagi. Penting stadium tiga," ucapnya sambil langsung menyalakan _Porsche_nya dan memacunya dengan kecepatan sedang menuju tempat yang ia tentukan tadi.

Dan hanya butuh sepuluh menit bagi Jongin untuk sampai di tujuannya, _Cafe Seoul_, tempat yang ia tunjuk sebagai tempat pertemuannya dengan seseorang yang tadi ia telpon. Ia menyesap _ice cappucino_nya untuk sekedar menenangkan kepalanya yang mulai panas.

"Maaf terlambat," ucap seseorang dari belakang Jongin. Tanpa melihatnya, Jongin langsung melihat jam tangannya.

"Satu menit. Tidak masalah. Kau sudah pesan minuman?" tanya Jongin pada tamunya.

"Sudah. Jadi, apa yang penting stadium tiga?" tanya tamu Jongin _to the point_.

Dan Jongin mengeluarkan sebuah foto ukuran cukup besar yang memuat wajah cantik dan menggemaskan milik seseorang yang kini menghuni hatinya.

"Pastikan dia baik-baik saja. Dan beritahu aku kapanpun wajah di balik foto itu sudah meninggalkannya. Aku butuh kau dan Minho untuk kali ini."

Sosok di depan Jongin ini pun membalik foto yang ia pegang dan alangkah terkejutnya ia ketika memorinya terputar kembali saat kedua maniknya mengenali sosok di foto itu.

"Dia—"

"Aku akan benar-benar membunuhnya jika dia berani membuat satu luka fisik di tubuh gadis itu." Sahut Jongin dingin. "Aku tak mau kehilangan gadis itu, Taemin."

Taemin—tamu Jongin itu kini mengangguk paham dan kemudian menerima pesanannya dengan senyum ramah terpasang di wajah cantiknya ketika pelayan datang mengantarkan minumannya. "Aku akan memastikan gadis_mu_ baik-baik saja. Dan Minho akan memastikan kapan pria ini sendirian,"

Jongin tersenyum menyeringai. "Terima kasih, Taemin. Aku tahu aku bisa mengandalkanmu."

.

.

.

tbc

* * *

Oah. Haloha! Pada akhirnya Jongsoo update juga ff ini. Bukan, bukan karena sebuah review dari Sehunpou-ssi yang terhormat. :D

Jongsoo update karena Jongsoo sudah janji pada dua manusia yang nampaknya begitu antusias dan paling mensupport kelanjutan ff ini terbukti dg review mereka yang membangun semangat Jongsoo. Bukan berarti review readers lain tidak membangkitkan semangat Jongsoo, ya. He he.

Intinya, Jongsoo mengklarifikasi bahwa review adalah satu apresiasi readers pada sang penulis. seperti seorang penulis novel walau ia tidak meminta terang-terangan komentar tentang novelnya, tapi selalu ada petikan komentar dari orang-orang yang tercantum di bagian belakang buku itu yang menunjukkan betapa buku ini memang bagus dan patut dibaca.

Begitu pula dg ff, review meyakinkan pembaca bahwa sebuah ff adalah ff yang bagus ketika reviewnya banyak, bukan hanya melihat viewernya saja. penulis novel mungkin tidak menerima saran kritik scr lgsg dari para pembacanya, tapi media sosial di jaman skg mempermudah penulis mendapatkan berbagai pandangan pembaca atas karyanya yang membantu meningkatkan kreativitas dan imajinasinya. Karena tidak ada satu orang pun mampu hidup sendirian tanpa bantuan siapapun di dunia. Karenanya, bantuan berupa review dari kalian para readers terhormat sebenarnya membantu kami para penulis untuk semakin bersemangat menulis karena artinya penulis jadi tau dan yakin bahwa karyanya diminati dan dihargai pembaca.

Jongsoo tidak menyalahkan para siders, karena saat awal akun ini dibuat, Jongsoo pun juga jadi siders. Tapi ketika mulai menulis, Jongsoo berusaha meninggalkan bukti pada ff yang sudah dibaca untuk sekedar memacu author ff agar tetap semangat dalam kesibukannya tapi juga tidak melupakan karyanya yang ditunggu banyak pembaca. _Life is all about learning, when you stop learning, it means you're not living human again._

sekian sedikit opini dari Jongsoo, semoga tidak mengurangi kecintaan readers pada ffn dan tentu saja ff2 buatan para author hebat di ffn ini. Mengingatkan kembali, ayo reviewnya, ya :)).

Manusia bijak bisa _saling menghargai_ karya saudaranya. Karena mereka tahu bahwa hidup manusia adalah tentang belajar _saling_, dan salah satunya belajar _saling menghargai_. Ketika mereka tidak bisa lagi menghargai termasuk pada hal-hal sepele? _Maybe they are not living human _=)).

sekian sekian sekian,

salam, KJ-27


	3. Past is coming to present!

**_Kim Jongsoo a.k.a KJ-27_** is back!

Hai! Now I'm here with my new story that took too much days to make it perfect for me.

This whole story was inspired by Sniper Game on my phone.

As always, I will put some song lyrics inside my story.

Take your time to read this one! Hope you like my new story with Kaisoo (_as always_) inside the story.

Welcome to my fanfict world and enjoy! Don't forget to leave your review after read this!

* * *

_My shattered dreams and broken heart  
Are mending on the shelf  
I saw you holding hands  
Standing close to someone else  
Now I sit all alone  
Wishing all my feelings was gone  
I gave my best to you  
Nothing for me to do  
But have one last cry_

_One last cry  
Before I leave it all behind  
I gotta put you out of my mind this time  
Stop living a lie  
I guess I'm down to my last cry_

.

.

.

Seorang pemuda sedang duduk terdiam menatap cangkir _Americano_ miliknya yang tak disentuhnya sejak sepuluh menit lalu. Isi kepalanya masih berantakan sejak _privat party_ yang sahabatnya adakan beberapa bulan lalu. Dia tak menyangka akan kembali mendengar suara yang dulu sempat membuatnya luluh. Dan dia lebih tak menyangka ia akan bisa kembali bertemu dengan gadis bersurai hitam itu. Gadis yang dulu menjadi tujuan dan tumpuan hidupnya.

Gadis yang kini ia sesali kepergiannya.

Pemuda itu mengeluarkan dompetnya dan membuka satu sisi tersembunyi dari dompetnya. Ia lalu mengeluarkan beberapa foto yang memuat wajahnya dan seorang gadis cantik dengan garis lingkar mata yang manis. Pemuda itu tersenyum getir menatap foto itu. Memorinya tiba-tiba memutar kembali beberapa kepingan masa lalunya yang sudah coba ia kubur dalam-dalam sejak tujuh tahun lalu. Yang sampai detik ini nyatanya malah makin kuat menancap di kepalanya.

Masa lalu tentang sakit hatinya pada seorang gadis, yang membuahkan tindakan bodoh dan membuat salah seorang sahabatnya harus menanggung perbuatannya.

.

_"__Kau sudah bertemu dengannya belum?" tanya seorang pemuda dengan mata besarnya pada pemuda bersurai pirang di depannya._

_Pemuda bersurai pirang itu menggeleng pelan. "Aku tidak berani bertemu dengannya, Hyung. Aku terlalu takut,"_

_Pemuda yang lebih tua, tertawa kecil. "Takut dia akan menolakmu?"_

_Pemuda yang lebih muda mengangguk._

_"__Wajah garang sepertimu, takut ditolak oleh seorang gadis? Kau membuat perutku sakit, Yifan."_

_Pemuda bernama Yifan itu memukul kepala lawan bicaranya dengan kertas yang ia bawa. "Jangan mengejekku, Jonghyun Hyung. Kau tahu sendiri aku selalu tidak bisa galak di depannya,"_

_Giliran Jonghyun yang mengangguk paham. "Ya, akhirnya aku melihat sisi ketidakberdayaanmu. Dan itu semua berkat Zitao." Ungkapnya. "Aku perlu berterima kasih padanya karena telah membuat berandalan sekolah akhirnya bisa bertekuk lutut di hadapan seorang gadis."_

_Yifan berdecih. "Kebetulan saja jantung sialanku tidak mau kompromi saat dia ada." Elaknya. "Sudahlah, Hyung. Aku lari saja, ya? Aku benar-benar tidak siap mengatakannya pada Zitao,"_

_Jonghyun memukul kepala Yifan dengan ponselnya. "Jauh-jauh aku menemuimu kemari hanya untuk mendapatkan tingkahmu yang seperti singa ompong?"_

_Yifan mendesah kesal. "Tapi—"_

_"__Temui dia sekarang dan bilang bahwa kau mencintainya."_

_Yifan menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. Ia masuk ke mobilnya disusul Jonghyun. Yifan mengarahkan kemudinya menuju tempat yang membuatnya ketakutan setengah mati dua hari ini._

_Kediaman keluarga Huang._

_._

_"__Cepat turun dan katakan padanya!" Jonghyun kembali memaksa Yifan._

_"__Iya, iya. Kau ini bawel sekali, Hyung." Protes Yifan._

_Yifan menghela nafas panjang lalu menguatkan niatnya untuk turun dari mobilnya, berlari menuju halaman rumah gadis yang sudah membuat kepalanya tidak fokus selama tiga bulan lamanya karena hanya ada bayangan gadis itu saja yang ada disana, lalu mengatakan padanya bahwa ia mencintai gadis itu dengan memberikan bunga mawar yang sudah ia rangkai dan tentu saja beserta kartu bertuliskan 'Aku mencintaimu, Huang Zitao' disana. Dan tentu saja itu bukan idenya, itu ide Jonghyun yang terpaksa ia turuti karena ia tak tahu bagaimana cara mengatakan perasaannya pada Zitao dengan cara yang Zitao suka._

_Zitao adalah gadis keturunan China yang pindah ke Kanada dan masuk ke sekolahnya tiga bulan lalu. Sejak kedatangan Zitao, Yifan sang berandal sekolah tidak lagi berbuat berandal. Pemuda yang hobi foya-foya dan racing itu seolah bertekuk lutut sejak mata elangnya menatap Zitao pertama kali. Yifan berubah menjadi dirinya yang baru karena Zitao, dan harapannya ia akan terus bersama Zitao, jadi ia akan terus jadi orang baik._

_Kini Yifan sudah berada di depan pintu gerbang rumah Zitao dengan satu bucket mawar merah di belakang punggungnya. Ia membuka gerbang rumah Zitao lalu mulai melangkah perlahan menuju depan pintu rumah Zitao. Tapi baru sekitar sepuluh langkah, Yifan berhenti._

_Mata elang Yifan terpaku pada dua sosok yang baru saja keluar dari dalam rumah. Dua sosok itu baru saja berciuman; lebih tepatnya, sosok yang lebih tinggi baru saja mendekatkan wajahnya pada sosok yang lebih pendek untuk mengecup keningnya juga bibirnya. Dan rahang Yifan mengeras saat itu juga. Saat kedua mata elangnya mengenali wajah sosok bertubuh lebih pendek itu._

_Itu calon gadisnya. Huang Zitao._

_Yifan mengepalkan tangan kirinya dan menggertakkan rahangnya. Matanya mungkin tak benar-benar setajam elang atau penembak jitu, tapi ia bisa melihat gadis itu tersipu malu. Dan itu membuatnya naik pitam. Untuk apa semua perilaku manja Zitao yang hanya keluar saat bersamanya selama ini? Untuk apa Zitao mengiyakan ajakannya kencan kemarin lusa? Untuk apa Zitao meluluhkan hatinya jika hari ini dia membuat hatinya hancur?_

_Yifan membalikkan badannya saat itu juga lalu melempar bucket bunganya di tempat ia berdiri dan kemudian berlari sekuat tenaga menuju mobilnya. Ia tak mengindahkan celotehan Jonghyun yang terus bertanya ada apa sebenarnya dengan dirinya? Kenapa ia berlari, kenapa mukanya masam dan kenapa matanya berair?_

_Yifan kalut dan tidak memperdulikan peringatan Jonghyun tentang kecepatan yang ia tempuh sekarang. Ia hanya ingin segera sampai di puncak bukit yang ada di belakang rumah Zitao, tempat ia mencuri ciuman pertama Zitao dua hari lalu. Ia ingin ada disana dan berteriak sekuatnya melampiaskan emosinya dan membebaskan bebannya._

_Dan keputusan Yifan untuk menulikan telinganya tentang peringatan Jonghyun, membuahkan petaka besar baginya._

_Sebuah truk bermuatan berat yang baru saja ia salip di jalan menanjak, membuatnya harus berpapasan dengan sebuah mobil sedan yang turun dari atas. Dengan kecepatan yang diluar batas, kecelakaan tidak bisa dihindarkan. Yifan dan Jonghyun beruntung karena mobil mereka bisa banting kemudi ke arah kanan dan tidak sepenuhnya menabrak sedan itu. Tapi sedan yang Yifan tabrak, baru saja terguling di jurang karena sedan itu terlempar cukup jauh dari lokasi kecelakaan yang sebenarnya._

_Keesokan harinya, Yifan menemukan dirinya sudah ada di rumah sakit dengan beberapa bagian tubuh yang terbalut perban._

_"__Kau mengecewakan Papa, Yifan!"_

_Dan itu adalah komentar pertama yang ia dengar ketika ia baru saja membuka mata._

_"__B-bagaimana dengan—"_

_"__Mereka tidak selamat karena mobilnya terjun bebas ke jurang. Mobil mereka hancur," jelas Papa Yifan. "Kau membunuh mereka, Yifan."_

_"__Tuan Wu, tolong jangan berkata seperti itu pada Yifan. Dia masih lima belas tahun," suara serak menginterupsi mereka._

_"__J-jonghyun Hyung?"_

_Jonghyun yang tertatih mendatangi kamar Yifan. "Polisi mendatangi kamarku dan aku sudah menyerahkan diri pada mereka. Jadi Tuan Wu tak perlu khawatir. Nama baik Tuan Wu tetap terjaga."_

_Yifan membelalakkan matanya. "Tidak! Hyung tidak bersalah!"_

_Tak lama kedua petugas berseragam kepolisian masuk ke kamar Yifan dan memberi hormat pada Papa Yifan juga Yifan._

_"__Kami menghapus semua laporan berkaitan dengan keterkaitan keluarga anda, Tuan Wu." Ucap salah satu opsir bernama Yunho itu._

_"__Dan kami membawa Sim Jonghyun ke pengadilan sebagai gantinya." Lanjut opsir lainnya bernama Taeyang._

_Tuan Wu mengangguk dan berterima kasih pada Jonghyun atas pengorbanannya. Ia pun menjanjikan pada Jonghyun pelayanan yang memadai selama pemuda baik hati itu menjalani hukuman atas perbuatan yang tidak pernah ia lakukan._

_Dan Yifan hanya mampu menatap kepergian Jonghyun dengan tatapan nanar dan rasa perih di pipinya karena tamparan dari ayahnya._

_"__Hyung... mianhaeyo,"_

.

.

Kris mengusap wajahnya kasar. Kenangan pahit itu sudah berusaha ia kubur. Tapi tidak bisa, Kris gagal menguburnya karena ia baru saja kembali mengharapkan gadis di masa lalunya kembali padanya.

"_G-ge_,"

Dan Kris mendongakkan wajahnya tepat pada satu sosok yang sedari tadi ia pikirkan. Sosok gadis di masa lalunya yang membuat kepalanya kembali tidak fokus sekarang. Saat ini ia memberanikan diri menemui gadis ini, setidaknya ia ingin menguji perasaannya sendiri, apakah masih mencintai gadis ini, atau semua hanya masa lalu seperti yang seharusnya?

"Duduklah _Peach_. Kau terlambat setengah jam," sahut Kris sambil mempersilahkan gadis itu duduk. Sungguh Kris tidak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari gadis ini. Dia tidak berubah bahkan setelah tujuh tahun mereka tidak bertemu karena Kris pindah ke Inggris dan membangun hidup barunya disana yang dimulai ketika ia mengenal gadis mungil lain yang membuatnya yakin bahwa ia bisa melupakan gadis masa lalunya dengan kehadiran gadis mungil itu.

"M-maaf, tadi—"

"Tak masalah. Aku _toh_ tetap menunggumu." Potong Kris.

Gadis itu tersenyum kikuk. "Apa kabar, _ge_?" tanyanya berbasa-basi.

Kris mengulum senyumnya. "Baik, seperti yang kau lihat." Jawab Kris cepat. "Kau sendiri? Bagaimana dengan kau dan—"

"Aku tak ada hubungan apapun dengan Eli _Oppa_, _ge_. Aku sudah mengatakannya padamu sejak lama. Kau—" gantung gadis itu. "Tidak pernah percaya padaku," lanjutnya lirih.

Dada Kris benar-benar nyeri sekarang. Ia ingin sekali mempercayai kata-kata gadis ini, tapi apa yang ia lihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri tujuh tahun lalu, tidak bisa begitu saja luput dari memorinya.

"Aku ingin sekali mempercayainya, _Peach_." Lirih Kris. "Tapi aku belum bisa."

Gadis itu tersenyum getir. Ia tahu bahwa pemuda di depannya ini masih mengingatnya. Ia tahu pasti pemuda ini masih menyimpan perasaan yang sama untuknya walau tujuh tahun sudah berlalu.

"Jadi, apa tunangan _gege_ tahu bahwa _gege_ kemari?"

Kris tersenyum kecil lalu mengalihkan pandangannya keluar _cafe_ dan rahangnya mengeras seketika saat dua maniknya melihat sosok yang seharusnya hanya akan tertawa lepas karenanya, saat ini sedang tertawa begitu bahagia di samping pemuda lain.

"_Ge_?"

Kris menurunkan pandangan geramnya dan berbalik menatap gadis di depannya. "Tidak. Dia tidak tahu dan tidak perlu tahu." Jawabnya cepat.

.

.

.

* * *

_I want to start by letting you know this  
Because of you my life has a purpose  
You helped be who i am today  
I see myself in every word you say_

_Sometimes it feels like nobody gets me  
Trapped in a world where everyone hates me  
There's so much that I'm going through  
I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you_

_I was broken  
I was choking  
I was lost  
This Song saved my life  
I was bleeding stopped believing  
Could've died  
This song saved my life_

_I was down  
I was drowning  
But it came on just in time  
This song saved my life_

.

.

.

Luhan sedang bersantai di kamarnya ketika Kyungsoo masuk dan mendekatinya. Gadis mungil itu memang sering menghabiskan waktunya bersama Luhan terutama jika ayah dan ibunya sedang ke luar negeri. Seperti hari ini. Ia tak ada janji apa pun dengan Jongin, dan Kris baru saja kembali ke Inggris seperti yang ia lakukan hampir setahun lalu. Pria itu memang hanya pulang ke Seoul setiap satu tahun sekali atau satu tahun dua kali dan hanya untuk beberapa minggu, tidak selamanya.

"Kau tidak pergi bersama Jongin lagi?" tanya Luhan tanpa basa-basi seolah _pergi bersama Jongin_ adalah rutinitas baru Kyungsoo.

Semu merah muncul di kedua pipi gembul Kyungsoo dan gadis itu menggeleng pelan. "Jongin sedang mengurusi perusahaannya, dan aku tak mau mengganggunya."

Luhan tersenyum kecil. "Ya, perusahaan Kimo Corp. memang sedang butuh Jongin. Bahkan Sehun tidak bisa menangani satu kontrak sendirian, tapi Jongin bisa menangani berpuluh-puluh kontrak klien tanpa ada sekretaris."

Kyungsoo menoleh pada Luhan lalu mengulum senyumnya. "Kau sepertinya sudah sangat mengenal Jongin, ya, Lu?"

"Dia yang menyelamatkan hidupku dan membawaku pulang ke orang tuaku." Ucapnya lirih. Kelopak matanya tiba-tiba berair dan pipinya basah sedetik setelahnya.

Kyungsoo panik melihat Luhan yang menangis. "Tidak apa, Kyung. Aku selalu menangis ketika bercerita tentang arti Jongin_ Oppa _untukku."

Dada Kyungsoo tiba-tiba terasa nyeri ketika mendengar ucapan Luhan, seolah organ tubuhnya itu tak rela apabila Jongin punya arti _lebih_ untuk orang lain selain Kyungsoo.

"Kau... mencintai Jongin?" tanya Kyungsoo hati-hati. Baru kali ini mengobrol dengan Luhan dalam tensi yang berbeda. Biasanya mereka akan membicarakan beberapa _group band _yang sedang naik daun sekarang ini atau membicarakan idola-idola mereka seperti hobi anak gadis remaja sekarang.

Diluar dugaan, Luhan mengangguk pelan. Dan Kyungsoo sekuat tenaga menahan tangisnya sekarang.

"Aku sempat jatuh cinta pada Jongin _Oppa_ karena ia menyelamatkanku." Terangnya. "Aku sempat jatuh hati padanya karena dia begitu baik padaku,"

Kyungsoo tak menyela cerita Luhan. Walau dadanya benar-benar terasa nyeri, tapi ia ingin tahu seberapa jauh Luhan _mencintai _ Jongin; pemuda yang kini mulai menggeser posisi Kris di hatinya.

"Tapi saat aku bilang aku menyayanginya, dia mengajakku menemui Sehun. Pemuda albino berwajah datar yang merupakan teman satu sekolah dasarku dulu."

"Kau satu sekolah dengan Sehun?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Ya dan aku tak menyangka Sehun masih mengingatku."

Luhan mengusap air matanya dan kembali melanjutkan ceritanya yang membuat air mata Kyungsoo tak lagi mampu ditahan dan akhirnya dua gadis cantik itu menangis bersamaan karena seorang Kim Jongin.

.

.

* * *

_"__Appa, kenapa appa suka kemeja putih, sih?" tanya seorang pemuda dengan bajunya bergambar Krong._

_"__Karena mendiang ibumu menyukai warna putih, Jongin." jawab seorang pria berwajah tampan dengan senyum manisnya. "Jongin bisa ambilkan kemeja appa di ruang kerja?"_

_Jongin—sang pemuda itu pun berlari setelah menyanggupi permintaan ayahnya, Kim Kyuhyun, seorang Direktur muda sebuah perusahaan yang cukup ternama di Seoul yang ia bangun bersama dengan adik sepupunya, Oh Donghae._

_"__Appa, baju appa aneh." Celetuk Jongin._

_Kyuhyun mengernyitkan dahinya dan menyamakan tingginya dengan putra semata wayangnya yang sudah jadi siswa sekolah menengah pertama itu. "Kenapa aneh?"_

_Jongin menunjuk kerah bagian kanan. "Kerahnya hanya tebal disini. Seperti ada sesuatu,"_

_Penasaran dengan penemuan anaknya, Kyuhyun membawa kerah kemejanya dibawah sinar lampu kamarnya dan ia menemukan sebuah bayangan persegi dari dalam kemejanya. Ternyata putranya benar._

_"__Mungkin ini kesalahan saat penjahitan kemejanya, Nak." Ucap Kyuhyun. Tapi nampaknya Jongin tidak puas dengan jawaban ayahnya._

_"__Perasaan Jongin tidak enak, Appa. Bisakah kita membuka jahitan kerah itu dan mengeluarkan bayangan hitam itu dari sana?" pinta Jongin dengan wajah memohonnya. Kyuhyun menatap putranya heran. Ia tak pernah melihat wajah memohon putranya kecuali dia benar-benar menginginkan sesuatu yang ia butuhkan. Dan naluri kebapakan Kyuhyun pun menang._

_"__Baiklah, kita buka jahitan kemejanya."_

_Jongin segera mengambil peralatan jahit milik mendiang ibunya yang masih tersimpan rapi di meja nakas di kamar ayah ibunya ini. "Cepatlah Appa, Jongin sudah penasaran,"_

_Kyuhyun tertawa kecil mendengar ketidaksabaran Jongin yang rupanya cerminan dari sifat Sungmin, istrinya. "Ah, kau benar, Nak. Ini sebuah kertas,"_

_Jongin bergegas mengambil kertas itu, dan membacanya. "Ini kan huruf China." Gumamnya. "Dimana laptop Appa?" tanyanya._

_"__Tentu saja di ruang— Hey Jongin! Kau mau apa, Nak?" teriak Kyuhyun saat putranya tiba-tiba berlari menuju ruang kerjanya dan sibuk membunyikan keyboard laptopnya dengan terburu-buru seolah kertas itu berisi sesuatu yang penting._

_Kyuhyun mengikuti Jongin dan menemukannya sedang serius menatap laptop sambil mencorat-coret sebuah kertas kosong di bawah tangan kanannya. Kyuhyun benar-benar penasaran dibuatnya. "Kau ini sedang apa sebenarnya, Jongin?"_

_Dan hampir saja jantung Kyuhyun melompat keluar karena teriakan tiba-tiba dari Jongin._

_"__AHA! Aku menemukannya! Ini sebuah pesan minta tolong, Appa!" serunya. "Pasti ada yang tidak beres!"_

_Dan Jongin langsung menunjukkan kertas di sampingnya dan dua kata yang ia lingkari, 'Help Me!' yang ditulis dalam bahasa China di pesan aslinya—menurut Jongin._

_Tak menunggu lama, Jongin kembali asik dengan laptop Kyuhyun dan membuat pria yang gemar menyanyi ini semakin penasaran. Dan alangkah terkejutnya ia saat melihat web yang dibuka Jongin._

_"__Human trafficking?"_

_Jongin mengangguk cepat. "Beberapa minggu lalu, banyak berita tentang ini keluar di TV dan juga beberapa situs berita. Jongin tidak begitu peduli sebelumnya, tapi begitu melihat pesan ini, entah kenapa Jongin langsung memikirkan tentang Human Trafficking." Jelasnya pada Kyuhyun. "Dan Jongin yakin, gadis bernama Xi Luhan ini adalah korban Human Trafficking," tutupnya._

_"__Xi Luhan? Siapa dia, Nak"_

_Jongin menunjuk sebuah web yang ternyata adalah web sekolah dasar tempat Sehun, keponakan Kyuhyun bersekolah. "Dia adalah siswi Beijing Elementary School. Dan dia dilaporkan hilang oleh orangtuanya sejak tiga bulan lalu." Terang Jongin seraya membalik kertas pesan bertuliskan huruf China tadi. "Dan disini, ia menuliskan namanya juga dengan huruf China."_

_Kyuhyun mengangguk paham dengan penjelasan Jongin. "Kalau begitu kita harus segera melaporkan ini pada pihak kepolisian China, Nak."_

_Tapi Kyuhyun lagi-lagi heran dengan tingkah putranya yang menggeleng cepat seolah ia sudah tahu dimana gadis bernama Luhan itu berada._

_"__Dia tidak di China, Appa. Dia ada disini, di Seoul."_

_Dan Kyuhyun menatap Jongin dengan tatapan penuh pertanyaan. "Bagaimana kau bisa yakin dia ada disini dan bukan di China?"_

_Jongin menunjukkan kertas yang berisi pesan dari Luhan. "Ini adalah potongan kertas koran yang hanya terbit di Seoul. Jongin tahu karena kakek sangat suka membaca koran ini, jadi Jongin hapal dengan ini." Jelasnya yakin. "Kita harus menghubungi Joonmyeon ahjussi, Appa. Jongin yakin dia bisa membantu!"_

_Kyuhyun menatap Jongin dengan kagum. Tak ia sangka, putra satu-satunya yang ia besarkan dengan beberapa ilmu dan cerita tentang kriminal dan detektif ini sudah benar-benar tumbuh menjadi seorang pengamat berita yang handal. Anggukan mantap Kyuhyun jadi satu tambahan keyakinan bagi Jongin bahwa dia pasti bisa menemukan gadis ini, menyelamatkannya dan mengembalikannya pada keluarganya._

_"__Kita ke kantor Joonmyeon ahjussi sekarang, okay, Jongin?"_

_High-five dari Kyuhyun dan Jongin menambah tempo debaran jantung Jongin lebih cepat. Ia sangat bersemangat dan yakin bisa menyelamatkan sang penulis pesan ini. Dan ia harap, ia belum terlambat saat melakukannya._

_._

_._

_Di lain tempat pada waktu berbeda, tepatnya di sebuah ruangan penuh dengan kain putih dan beberapa kardus coklat berisi baju kemeja putih yang sudah rapi, serta banyak sekali mesin jahit tradisional yang seolah sedang berlomba untuk menyelesaikan sebanyak mungkin kemeja putih; komoditi utama perusahaan itu, All in White._

_Kemeja-kemeja yang sudah masuk pasar nasional dan punya banyak pembeli tetap itu sangat rapi dan kualitasnya memang bagus. Hal itu tak terlepas dari tangan-tangan mungil nan tangkas milik para anak-anak yang bekerja pagi-siang-malam menyulap kain-kain putih menjadi kemeja dengan nilai jual yang cukup menjanjikan untuk satu kali makan tiap harinya bagi anak-anak itu._

_Ya, hampir seluruh pekerja kasar di All in White adalah anak-anak. Baik laki-laki maupun perempuan, hampir seluruhnya adalah anak-anak. Merekalah yang sebenarnya membuat kemeja All in White melejit keuntungannya. Dan harusnya, perusahaan menjanjikan kesejahteraan bagi pegawainya. Tapi tidak dengan All in White._

_"__Ya! Kau kerja yang benar! Apa ini? Bagaimana kau bisa membiarkan ada jahitan yang tidak rapi di kemeja ini, ha?" teriak salah seorang pria dengan perut tambunnya. "Dasar bodoh! Tidak becus bekerja, mati saja sana!" tambahnya tanpa melupakan kekerasan bagi gadis muda yang menatap mesin jahitnya dengan tatapan kosong itu. Pria itu melempar kain yang ia pegang ke arah gadis itu dan menoyor kepala gadis itu dengan kasar lalu meninggalkannya menuju gudang penyimpanan._

_Melihat sang pria tadi sudah menuju gudang penyimpanan, seorang laki-laki kecil yang bekerja di belakang gadis tadi segera memanfaatkan kesempatan untuk lari menuju pintu keluar, bermaksud menyelamatkan diri. Tapi, rencananya gagal ketika ia kembali berhasil ditangkap oleh kawanan petugas yang akhirnya menjebloskannya ke sebuah ruangan sempit dan gelap dan membiarkannya disana sampai bos mereka meminta anak itu dikeluarkan dari sana._

_Dari celah tembok yang ada, lelaki kecil itu mengintip ke arah sebuah ruangan yang ia yakini adalah ruangan milik bos besarnya. Orang yang selama ini mempekerjakannya dengan tidak layak. Kedua maniknya menatap dan mengawasi bagaimana pria bertubuh agak gemuk itu berdiri dengan sopan lalu menjabat tangan seorang pria yang baru datang dengan setelan jas yang cukup mewah, dan tebakannya, pria ini adalah pelanggan lain yang ingin memesan kemeja dari mereka dalam jumlah besar._

_Lelaki kecil itu memperhatikan bagaimana pria itu membuka sebuah tas koper yang berisi banyak sekali uang disana dan bagaimana bos besarnya langsung mengangguk cepat dan menyalami pria itu lalu mengantar pria itu keluar ruangannya yang artinya keluar dari titik pandang sang lelaki kecil._

_Pria dengan setelan mewah itu nyatanya keluar dengan senyum ramahnya dan ekor matanya sempat menangka bagaimana suasana tempat bekerja para karyawan muda yang sempat dijelaskan oleh Joonchyeon, pemilik perusahaan pembuat kemeja ini. Bagaimana anak-anak ini direkrut secara profesional dan bagaimana mereka sangat menjamin hidup para pekerjanya dengan keuntungan melimpah yang ada karena penjualan kemeja putih All in White yang melejit._

_Sapaan selamat tinggal dan terima kasih, pria itu ucapkan pada dua bodyguard yang mengawalnya sampai ke pintu keluar. Setelah memastikan dua pria itu masuk, pria dengan setelan jas itu pun melepas jasnya dan berbicara sesuatu dengan sebuah mic kecil yang ada di pergelangan tangannya._

_Bersamaan dengan itu, beberapa pasukan berseragam polisi masuk lengkap dengan senapan di dada mereka._

_"__Ayo!" seru pria itu dan kemudian ia kembali naik ke tempat ia melakukan negosiasi palsu beberapa menit tadi._

_"__Jangan bergerak!" seru beberapa polisi itu bersamaan. Mereka mengacungkan senjata ke beberapa petugas yang kebetulan ada disana. Sisanya baru saja melarikan diri dan dikejar oleh sisa pasukan polisi yang baru saja masuk._

_Perkelahian tak dapat dihindarkan antara petugas polisi dengan para karyawan dari All in White. Namun karena lebih terlatih, para polisi itu akhirnya dapat membekuk semua karyawan termasuk sang bos besar perusahaan All in White, Gu Joonchyeon._

_Pria yang diduga adalah pimpinan atau kepala polisi itu pun mendesah lega ketika rencananya membekuk satu sindikat Human Trafficking di negaranya ini berhasil dengan sempurna. Saat ia hendak keluar dari ruangan ini, ia melihat ada seorang gadis yang masih duduk di balik mesin jahit sambil tetap menjahit. Dan dugaannya, ini adalah targetnya._

_"__Nak Luhan?" sapanya lembut. Dan benar saja, gadis bersurai sebahu yang berantakan itu kini menoleh pelan dengan tatapan kosong. "Mari pulang, Nak. Orang tuamu sudah menunggu," sahutnya lembut._

_Pria itu lalu menyelimuti Luhan dengan jasnya dan memapahnya keluar dari neraka anak-anak itu._

_._

_._

_"__Ya Tuhan, aku tak menyangka putri kecilku sudah kembali,"_

_Seorang wanita dengan jaket tipisnya kini tengah berada di pelukan sang suami yang berseragam hitam dengan name-tag Xiao Dae itu. Ia menangis tanpa henti sejak satu jam lalu, tepatnya ketika pihak kepolisian menelpon rumah majikannya dan memberitahunya bahwa Luhan, putri semata wayangnya yang selama tiga bulan menghilang kini sudah ditemukan di Seoul._

_Ia dan suaminya memang sudah berusaha mencari Luhan kemana pun termasuk Seoul. Dan entah beruntung atau sial, Seoul adalah tempat terakhir yang menjadi pilihan mereka bersamaan dengan uang saku mereka yang sangat tipis kala itu. Beruntung ada seorang pria bermarga Do yang dengan baik hati mau menampung mereka dan memberi mereka pekerjaan sebagai pelayan di rumahnya. Walau baru dua bulan ia bekerja di kediaman Do, tapi sepasang orang tua ini tak pernah berhenti berharap akan keajaiban Tuhan; Luhan bisa kembali pada mereka dengan selamat. Dan harapan mereka hari ini terkabul, putri mereka sudah pulang._

_"__LUHAN!" teriak sang wanita yang bernama Xiao Min itu ketika maniknya menatap sosok yang menjadi tumpuan hidupnya sejak sosok itu lahir di dunia dari rahimnya._

_Itu putrinya, Xiao Lu atau Xi Luhan._

_Pelukan erat penuh tangis haru terjadi begitu saja. Dan Kyuhyun serta Jongin beserta pria yang memimpin operasi penangkapan tadi, Kim Joonmyeon yang merupakan adik kandung dari Kim Kyuhyun kini sedang menatap momen keluarga itu dengan linangan air mata di wajah mereka terkecuali Jongin._

_Remaja itu sejak tadi hanya menampilkan senyum bahagianya di wajahnya. Ia sama sekali tidak menangis walau sesekali kelopak matanya berair. Tapi ia tak tergoda untuk menumpahkan emosinya dan menangis. Ia malah memberanikan diri mendekati keluarga kecil itu dan menginterupsi mereka._

_"__Aku senang bisa membantu putri Anda pulang, ahjussi." Serunya lembut. Dan itu tentu membuat pria berwajah kotak itu menoleh dan ikut menarik Jongin dalam pelukannya. Diluar dugaan, pria itu menangis sambil memeluk Jongin._

_"__Terima kasih, Nak. Kau sudah mengembalikan putri kami. Kau sudah mengembalikan keceriaan keluarga kami, keceriaan istriku dan putriku." Racaunya. "Terima kasih Nak Jongin, Paman tidak tahu bagaimana cara membalas semuanya,"_

_Jongin tersenyum kecil dan mengeratkan pelukannya. "Memang aku tidak melakukan ini dengan gratis. Aku ingin paman dan bibi menjaga Luhan dengan baik. Jangan lagi biarkan Luhan sendirian,"_

_Xiao Dae kembali menangis tersedu-sedu. "Kau menyelamatkan keluarga kami, Jongin. Paman tidak akan pernah melupakan kebaikanmu, Nak."_

_Jongin melepaskan pelukan itu dengan berat. "Bukan aku yang menyelamatkan keluarga paman. Ini berkat doa paman dan bibi, aku hanya perantara dari Tuhan."_

_"__J-jongin o-oppa..."_

_Jongin menoleh dengan cepat dan terkejut mendapati gadis mungil yang baru saja ia tolong itu ternyata mengenalnya. "Kau mengenalku, Lu?"_

_"__D-dari P-aman S-suho." Ucapnya terbata. Jongin paham sekali kenapa gadis ini terbata-bata. Dikurung tanpa mampu bertemu dengan keluarga selama tiga bulan lebih, tentu menimbulkan trauma pada diri Luhan._

_"__Ah, tentu saja. Ada apa Luhan? Apa yang bisa Oppa bantu?" tanya Jongin lembut. _

_Luhan menggeleng pelan lalu kembali menunduk. "T-terima k-kasih,"_

_Dan Jongin tidak bisa menahan keinginannya untuk membawa tubuh gadis itu ke dalam pelukannya, menyamankannya disana, menghantarkan pesan lewat sejuta sel di tubuhnya pada Luhan bahwa mulai hari ini, ia akan terus memastikan Luhan akan selalu baik-baik saja._

_._

_._

_Pagi ini, Luhan sudah mempersiapkan sebuah bekal yang ia buat khusus untuk seorang pemuda yang punya tempat khusus di hatinya sejak satu tiga tahun lalu. Ia adalah pemuda yang pertama kali memberikan harapan hidup lagi padanya setelah ia sempat meragukan sisa umurnya sendiri._

_"__Jongin Oppa!" seru Luhan saat maniknya melihat sosok pemuda yang ia tunggu sudah datang. Tapi alangkah terkejutnya ia ketika nyatanya, pemuda itu tidak datang sendiri._

_"__Hai rusa kecil. Menunggu lama, ya? Maaf, ya. Aku baru saja menjemput adikku di bandara. Dan, oh, kenalkan ini adikku." Jongin menarik pemuda di belakangnya dan menempatkannya tepat disampingnya. Pemuda dengan tinggi yang tak jauh beda dengan Jongin, pemuda dengan kulit putih seputih susu dan raut wajah tanpa ekspresi yang familiar bagi Luhan._

_"__Ohayou?" celetuknya._

_Dan pemuda berkulit putih itu pun membulatkan matanya dan menggumam tak percaya. "Tidak mungkin. Ini kau? Ciao ciao?"_

_Jongin hampir melepas tawanya mendengar dua remaja di depannya yang saling terkejut dan melontarkan kata-kata aneh yang tidak ia pahami._

_"__Kalian ini kenapa? Bukannya berkenalan, malah kaget begitu."_

_Sehun yang pertama membubarkan keterkejutannya sendiri atas hadirnya gadis cinta monyetnya ini di depannya. "Dia teman satu sekolah dasarku dulu."_

_Jongin tersenyum kecil. "Aku sudah tahu, makanya aku mengajakmu kemari."_

_Luhan menatap Jongin tak mengerti. "Ah, Hun, bisakah kau ambilkan tasku di mobil? Ini kuncinya. Ada barang penting disana,"_

_Sehun mengangguk pelan lalu segera berbalik menuju parkir mobil yang agak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri saat ini._

_"__Dia menyukaimu sejak SD," buka Jongin._

_Luhan kembali menatap Jongin penuh tanya. "Maksud Oppa?"_

_"__Sehun. Dia menyukaimu sejak sekolah dasar. Kukira aku akan jadi kakak paling kejam jika aku menerima perasaanmu dan membalasnya." Jelasnya. "Aku sayang padamu Luhan, sama seperti aku menyayangi Sehun. Kalian berdua sudah seperti adik kandungku," lanjut Jongin tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari jalan setapak di depannya._

_Jadi ini alasan Jongin memeluknya dengan erat kemarin? Pikir Luhan. Jadi ini alasan Jongin kenapa ia bilang bahwa ada seseorang yang lebih patut Luhan sayangi ketimbang dirinya? Dan ini juga alasan kenapa kecupan singkat Jongin di keningnya itu Jongin sebut sebagai kecupan sayang seorang kakak?_

_"__A-aku mengerti," Luhan menjawabnya dengan nada getir. Jongin tahu Luhan tersakiti, tapi ia akan menyakiti dua orang ketika ia membiarkan perasaan sayangnya pada Luhan tumbuh lebih jauh. Dan ia tak mau itu terjadi._

_ "__Sehun akan mencintaimu sampai akhir hidupnya tanpa menyakitimu. Aku jamin itu," ucap Jongin final sambil membawa tubuh Luhan ke dalam pelukannya dan mengecup pucuk kepalanya lembut dan dengan sayang._

_Dan mulai hari itu, Luhan tak lagi membiarkan perasaannya untuk Jongin tumbuh lebih liar daripada perasaan sayang seorang adik pada kakak tersayangnya. Dan ia juga tak membiarkan siapapun menjadi penghalangnya menyayangi Jongin dengan caranya, tak terkecuali pemuda yang kelak jadi masa depannya, Oh Sehun._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

tbc

.

.

.

* * *

Hai! berhubung lagi sangat selo dan suasana sangat menyenangkan di kepala Jongsoo sekarang, jadi Jongsoo memberikan bonus chapter buat para readers tercinta.

semoga semakin penasaran dan semoga semakin suka sama ff ini khususnya :)).

jangan lupa meninggalkan review dan... terima kasih sudah mampir utk membaca! =))

sekian sekian sekian

salam, KJ-27


	4. Affair

**_Kim Jongsoo a.k.a KJ-27_** is back!

Hai! Now I'm here with my new story that took too much days to make it perfect for me.

This whole story was inspired by Sniper Game on my phone.

As always, I will put some song lyrics inside my story.

Take your time to read this one! Hope you like my new story with Kaisoo (_as always_) inside the story.

Welcome to my fanfict world and enjoy! Don't forget to leave your review after read this!

-KJ-

* * *

Satu sosok pemuda dengan _long coat _abu-abunya baru saja masuk ke sebuah _cafe _dan memesan sebuah _Americano_. Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju meja dekat jendela, dimana ia bisa bebas melihat keramaian jalanan kota yang terasa asing baginya ini. Jika bukan karena sebuah tugas penting, ia tak akan ada disini.

Pemuda itu lantas mengeluarkan sebuah kamera dari dalam tasnya dan mulai mengarahkan kameranya menuju luar _cafe_, dimana tugasnya baru saja dimulai. Setelah _Americano take away _miliknya datang, ia bergegas keluar dan menjalankan tugas pentingnya.

Beberapa kali, lensa kameranya mengabadikan momen-momen penting yang tersaji tanpa aling-aling di depannya. Senyum seringai ia lukiskan di wajahnya sendiri saat melihat hasil jepretannya. Tapi ia tak berhenti disitu, karena tugasnya memang belum berakhir.

Kakinya, mengikuti arah bidikan lensa kameranya. Dan betapa kagetnya ia ketika ia tiba-tiba sudah berhenti disini, _The Hyatt Hotel_.

"_Bajingan_." Gerutunya. Ia kemudian melangkah masuk dan berjalan menuju meja resepsionis; memesan kamar.

Setelah mendapatkan kamarnya, pemuda itu segera masuk dan menyalakan laptopnya lalu berkutat di depan benda elektronik itu selama setengah jam dan akhirnya berpindah ketika ia menemukan apa yang ia cari.

"Kau benar-benar _bajingan tengik_, Wu Yifan."

Dan seringai pemuda itu semakin mengembang ketika ia baru saja dengan sukses mengirimkan email penting pada seseorang yang memintanya untuk melakukan tugas ini.

"_Bajingan kecil_, hidupmu tak lagi tenang setelah ini."

* * *

Di tempat yang berbeda, sesosok pemuda dengan kaos hitamnya baru saja selesai mandi setelah sebelumnya ia tidur pulas selama enam jam. Ia segera membuka kotak emailnya ketika sadar bahwa di layar laptopnya muncul pemberitahuan bahwa ada email baru yang masuk ke kotak masuknya.

Dan betapa terkejutnya ketika maniknya menatap seluruh file yang masuk ke emailnya sekitar delapan jam lalu ini. Dengan rahang yang mengeras dan tangan terkepal sempurna, pemuda ini berbalik dan mendekati kaca besar yang terpampang di samping lemarinya.

Dan dengan satu gerakan cepat, keras dan tangkas, bagian tengah kaca besar itu kini perlahan retak dengan beberapa bercak kemerahan menempel sempurna disana.

"Kau memang pantas mati."

Dan pemuda itu bergegas mengguyur tangannya di wastafel, membebat tangannya asal dan mengambil _peralatannya_ lalu bersegera keluar apartemennya menuju motornya.

Pemuda itu memacu kendaraannya dengan kecepatan tinggi dan kemudian berhenti ketika ponselnya berbunyi.

_"__Dia tak membawa kendaraan. Baru saja keluar sekitar lima belas menit lalu, mungkin sebentar lagi ia akan kembali ke hotel."_

Suara berat di ponselnya hanya pemuda itu balas dengan gumaman. Ia memacu kembali kendaraannya dan kali ini ia berhenti tepat di gang sempit dan cukup gelap di samping toko makanan yang sudah tutup karena saat ini, jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam. Ia turun dari motornya, menyiapkan _peralatannya_ dan menatap seberang jalan dengan tatapan tajamnya, selayaknya seekor singa yang sedang menunggu mangsanya datang.

Dan senyum seringai pemuda itu muncul bersamaan dengan munculnya sesosok pemuda dengan _long coat_ hitamnya sedang berjalan dengan santai.

Satu gerakan tangkas dari sang pemuda bermotor tadi, sukses menyebabkan rintihan menyedihkan dari pemuda dengan _long coat _hitam yang kini hanya mampu memegangi tangan kirinya yang baru saja tertancap sebuah anak panah yang entah berasal dari mana dengan sebuah pesan di bagian ujungnya.

Dan ketika kertas pesan itu ia cabut dan ia baca, tubuhnya menegang dengan hebat.

.

_"__Halo, Pembunuh. Masih merasa beruntung karena tidak menjalani hukumanmu? Berdoalah setiap hari agar kau tak menemui ajalmu seperti kau merenggut nyawa dua manusia tak berdosa tujuh tahun lalu, Wu Yifan. Karena aku, mulai hari ini tak akan membiarkanmu hidup tenang."_

* * *

Sudah tepat satu minggu sejak lengan kiri Kris harus dijahit dan diperban. Pemuda yang sedang bersiap kembali ke rumahnya di Inggris ini berkali-kali menghela nafasnya sambil menggenggam kertas dengan beberapa tulisan dan cipratan darah miliknya.

Ya, Kris menggenggam kertas pesan yang datang bersamaan dengan anak panah yang melukai lengan kiri bagian atas miliknya. Ia tak memberitahu siapapun termasuk _teman lamanya_ tentang pesan itu. Dan pikirannya melayang kembali menuju hari dimana lengan kirinya harus menerima sakit luar biasa untuk pertama kali.

_Setelah meraung kesakitan akibat panah yang menancap kuat di lengannya, Kris dengan sekuat tenaga menahan sakitnya dan mencabut panah itu lalu membuangnya di tempat sampah terdekat dan berlari menuju klinik 24 jam yang ada persis satu blok setelah The Hyatt Hotel, tempatnya menginap bersama teman lamanya satu minggu lalu._

_Pemuda itu tak banyak menjawab pertanyaan petugas kesehatan yang mengobatinya. Ia lebih fokus pada pikirannya sendiri yang memunculkan banyak kandidat sebagai pelaku yang membuat anak panah sialan itu melukai lengan kirinya._

_Dan dengan pesan yang mau tak mau membuat masa lalunya yang pahit itu terputar kembali di otaknya, Kris mencoba mengingat siapa saja yang mungkin mengetahui perbuatan bodohnya. Tapi dengan fokusnya yang terbagi antara menahan sakit dan memikirkan sosok pengirim pesan ini, Kris gagal menemukan sosok itu di ingatannya._

_"__Terima kasih, ahjumma." Ucap Kris sambil meninggalkan bagian kasir setelah membayar biaya pengobatannya. Ia berjalan pelan meninggalkan klinik sambil berharap teman lamanya tak banyak bertanya tentang lukanya yang pasti akan mudah terlihat saat pemuda ini membuka bajunya untuk tidur malam itu._

Kris menggelengkan kepalanya, berusaha menepis segala kejadian tidak menyenangkan yang menimpanya satu minggu lalu itu. Saat ini ia sedang bersiap kembali ke Inggris untuk melanjutkan kuliah dan pekerjaannya setelah sebelumnya selama hampir satu bulan ia di Seoul untuk _mengawasi_ calon istrinya yang ia dapati sedang _berjalan-jalan_ dengan pria lain.

Kris sudah siap meninggalkan apartemennya yang hanya akan terasa hidup setiap dua kali dalam setahun. Tapi sebelum itu, ia meluangkan waktu untuk menelpon _orang kepercayaannya_.

"Aku akan ke bandara lima belas menit lagi. Penerbanganku pukul satu. Bisa kau temui aku disana? Aku membutuhkan bantuanmu,"

Kris mengucapkan terima kasih setelah memastikan lawan bicaranya menyanggupi permintaannya. Dan dengan satu gerakan, ia juga memastikan kamarnya dalam keadaan terkunci rapat; menghindari orang-orang yang tak diinginkannya untuk mengobrak-abrik huniannya saat ia pulang ke Inggris.

Dan kini Kris sudah berada di dalam taksi yang akan membawanya menuju bandara. Ia tampak gusar disana dan berkali-kali mengecek ponselnya memastikan kedatangan _teman lamanya_. Setidaknya ia harus memastikan bahwa tunangannya dan _teman lamanya _tidak akan bertemu dalam satu waktu dengannya.

Kris bukan tidak mencintai Kyungsoo, _bukan_. Ia mencintai gadis mungil bermata bulat itu, sangat malah. Tapi ia juga tak mengerti kenapa masih saja ada perasaannya yang luluh saat maniknya menatap _ teman lamanya_. Dan ia lebih tak mengerti, kenapa masih saja ada bagian dari dirinya yang kini memberontak meminta _teman lamanya_ kembali padanya.

Huang Zitao, _teman lama_ Kris yang sudah ia coba untuk dilupakan bersamaan dengan masa lalu pahitnya. Ia kira, Inggris, kuliah manajemennya dan Kyungsoo bisa membantunya melupakan masa lalunya. Tapi nyatanya tidak sama sekali.

Kabar tentang pulangnya Jonghyun dari _liburannya_ adalah salah satu pemicu masa lalunya kembali menyambanginya dalam _kostum baru_. Kris sempat bimbang untuk beberapa hari ketika Papanya mengabarkan bahwa Jonghyun, _sahabat baiknya_ akan segera pulang dari _liburannya_. Ia bimbang untuk memilih tetap diam dan bersikap tak tahu apa pun karena itu yang selama ini ia lakukan dalam usaha melupakan masa lalunya yang tentu saja mengkaitkan Jonghyun disana. Atau ia memilih untuk menghormati dan menghargai Jonghyun sebagai seorang kakak dan _sahabat terbaik_ yang rela melakukan hal yang tak seharusnya ia lakukan dimana artinya, ia akan kembali mengulang sedikit masa lalunya.

Lalu disanalah Kris berada beberapa hari setelah kebimbangannya. Di rumah baru Jonghyun tepat satu hari setelah _kepulangannya_. Kris memilih untuk menghargai pengorbanan Jonghyun _alih-alih_ membiarkan masa lalunya datang lagi. Tapi keputusannya malah membuat kepalanya makin pening di kemudian hari. Kini ia setengah menyesal kenapa ia harus bertemu Zitao disana? Kenapa Zitao harus datang? Kenapa gadis yang membuat Kris— Kris yang dulu bertekuk lutut itu harus datang ke _pesta penyambutan_ kakak sepupunya?

Jonghyun kakak sepupu Kris? Bukan. Pemuda yang rela mengorbankan tujuh tahun umurnya untuk _menimba ilmu_ di _tempat pendidikan bagi orang-orang khusus_ itu adalah kakak sepupu Zitao yang punya banyak hutang budi pada keluarga Kris, terutama karena telah mengangkatnya sebagai anak angkat dan membuat Jonghyun yang harusnya hidup sebatangkara jadi hidup berkecukupan.

Kris turun dari taksi dan segera mengambil tas dan kopernya di bagasi. Setelahnya, ia berjalan dengan santai menuju _cafe_ bandara yang memang jadi langganannya.

"Apa jarak bandara dan apartemenmu sejauh itu sampai aku harus menunggu dua puluh menit?" tanya seseorang pada Kris.

Sontak pemuda bertubuh tinggi itu berbalik dan tersenyum ketika mengetahui siapa yang _menyapanya_. Ia meletakkan tasnya di kursi dan bersegera memeluk sosok itu.

"Sudah, sudah. Aku tak mau dikira pasangan _homo_ denganmu. Oh, apalagi denganmu. Tidak, tidak. Itu tidak _level_," ucap pemuda dengan sweater hitamnya itu. "Ada apa Kris?" lanjut pemuda itu.

"Tolong pastikan Kyungsoo tidak berselingkuh."

Pemuda itu tertawa terbahak. Kris memandanginya tajam. "Tunggu sampai aku selesai memesan minuman, dan lehermu akan kutebas, Kim Jaeseop."

"Kau tak akan berani, Kris." Balasnya santai sambil mengusir Kris dengan isyarat tangannya. Kemudian ia akhirnya kembali duduk di tempatnya semula setelah sejak dua puluh menit lalu ia sudah duduk disana menunggu Kris datang.

Tak perlu waktu lama untuk Kris kembali dan duduk di samping pemuda itu, Kim Jaeseop. Dia menyesap _Americano_nya dan memejamkan matanya sejenak. "Aku serius tentang permintaanku,"

Jaeseop mengangguk cepat. "Aku juga serius dengan tertawaku. Kau kira aku main-main?" tanyanya lagi. "Memangnya kenapa tiba-tiba kau meragukan hubungan kalian?"

Kris menatap ke arah lain lalu menghela nafasnya dengan kasar. "Karena hatiku juga sudah mulai meragukan perasaanku padanya,"

Jaeseop menoleh cepat setelah menahan dirinya untuk tersedak saat Kris menjawab demikian. Apa itu artinya pemuda di sampingnya ini juga _selingkuh_?"

"Kau—"

"Aku tidur dengan Zitao,"

Dan Jaeseop kali ini benar-benar tersedak minumannya sendiri. Matanya mendelik lebar dan ia menatap tak percaya pada Kris.

"KAU APA, YIFAN?!"

Kris menoleh dan memukul kepala Jaeseop dengan koran yang ada di atas meja. "Jangan panggil nama itu, Bodoh!"

Jaeseop mengangkat tangan tanda menyerah tapi lalu memperbaiki posisi duduknya dan kembali menyesap minumannya setelah sebelumnya membersihkan bajunya yang sedikit terkena tumpahan minumannya sendiri.

"Baiklah, maaf. Aku tidak sengaja, kau tahu. Aku— YA! KENAPA KAU BISA MELAKUKANNYA?!" tanya Jaeseop lagi dengan penekanan nada di setiap kata tanyanya. "Kau _brengsek_, Kris."

Kris mendesah. "Aku tidak sengaja, okay?"

Jaeseop menggeleng tidak percaya. "Tidak sengaja pantat gorila hitam, ha? Jika kau mabuk lalu semuanya terjadi begitu saja, itu baru tidak sengaja. Dengan alasan itu saja, kau belum tentu termaafkan, Kris."

"_Well,_ aku tidak mabuk. Tapi aku benar-benar tidak sengaja, Jae! Dia... Aku benar-benar merindukannya!" protes Kris. "Aku tidak bertemu dengannya selama tujuh tahun. Aku gagal menjadikannya kekasihku karena Eli Kim _sialan_ itu. Dan memangnya siapa yang tidak merindukan gadis menakjubkan seperti dia?"

Jaeseop menghela nafasnya lalu lagi-lagi tersedak ketika Kris menyebutkan nama _Eli Kim_ di dalam kalimatnya dan menambahkan embel-embel _sialan_ disana. "Hey, hey, Kris. Yang kau panggil sialan itu sekarang sudah jadi _istriku_." Selanya. "Aku. Aku tidak merindukan Zitao sedikit pun,"

Dan kali ini giliran Kris yang mengeluarkan sumpah serapahnya karena ia baru saja tersedak _Americano_nya yang berharga untuk menenangkan kepalanya hanya karena Jaeseop baru saja memberi berita yang mengejutkannya.

"APA? _ISTRI_MU?"

Jaeseop meringis tanpa rasa bersalah disana. Ia menyesap minumannya tenang lalu mengangguk yakin dan menunjukkan jari manisnya sebagai buktinya. "Ya. Kim Kyoungjae atau kau mengenalnya dengan nama Eli itu _istri_ku sekarang." Celetuknya santai. "Ini cincin pernikahan kami dan, kenapa kau tidak percaya, sih?"

Kris memutar bola matanya malas. "Aku tidak menyangka kau ini _gay_, Jae." Sahutnya. "Dan bodohnya aku sempat menangis hanya karena _istri_mu mencium calon kekasihku. _For God's sake_," tambah Kris sambil memijat pelipisnya pelan.

Jaeseop kembali meringis lalu ia mulai sedikit bercerita tentang kehidupannya bersama Eli Kim—_istri_nya. "Memang benar, dia mencium Zitao bahkan tidak hanya sekali. Memang benar, Eli itu _straight_ dan aku itu _gay_. Dan benar juga jika kau menduga Eli menyukai Zitao." Terangnya. "Karena aku baru berhasil menjadikannya _istri _setelah sepuluh tahun perkenalan kami, tepatnya satu tahun lalu." Lanjutnya.

Kris mendengarkan cerita Jaeseop dengan wajah seriusnya. "Ayo lanjutkan, aku kira kau akan bercerita tentang bagaimana kau membuat _istri_mu takluk,"

Jaeseop menjitak Kris dengan tangan kirinya. "Kami cukup dekat selama kami masih SMA. Dan saat Eli tau dia dijodohkan dengan Zitao, dia juga bercerita padaku. Dan aku patah hati, sama sepertimu." Cerita Jaeseop. "Aku juga mendengar sendiri dari bibirnya yang menggoda itu bagaimana dia sangat bahagia saat bertemu Zitao, bagaimana ia mencium Zitao saat kencan pertama mereka dan ketika tiba hari dimana pertunangan mereka dibicarakan."

"Saat ketika aku mendatangi rumahnya," potong Kris.

Jaeseop mengangguk. "Ya, kau benar. Saat itu, aku benar-benar merasa tidak punya harapan lagi untuk mendapatkan Eli. Tapi sekitar satu minggu kemudian, Eli mendatangiku dengan wajahnya yang kusut dan matanya yang cukup bengkak. Dan aku sangat tahu, bahwa dia baru saja menangis."

"Karena Zitao?" tebak Kris.

Lagi-lagi Jaeseop mengangguk dan kali ini ia tertawa kecil. "Kau peramal, ya?"

Kris menggeleng. "Hanya sekedar menebak. Lanjutkan, aku masih punya waktu dua jam lagi."

"Eli bilang bahwa satu hari sebelumnya, Zitao memutuskan pertunangan mereka dengan alasan Zitao tidak mencintai Eli tapi ia mencintai pemuda _brengsek_ dan _pengecut _bernama W—Kris." Ralat Jaeseop saat melihat tatapan Kris yang tiba-tiba berubah itu.

"Benarkah Zitao mengatakan dia mencintaiku?"

Jaeseop mengendikkan bahunya. "Aku tidak pernah menanyakan pada Eli tentang itu karena aku tidak ingin membuatnya mengingat Zitao lagi." Jawabnya.

"Jadi setelah itu kau mendekatinya, menggodanya, merayunya sampai dia takluk padamu, _Hyung_?"

Dan lagi-lagi kepala Kris jadi target empuk pukulan Jaeseop. "Kau ini. Di otakmu itu hanya ada alur cerita mesum atau bagaimana?"

Kris hanya menyengir bodoh.

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun yang tadi kau katakan. Karena aku cukup memberinya satu ciuman, dan itu membuatnya _merubah jalannya sendiri_."

Kris melongo. "Kau menciumnya? Gila kau _Hyung_."

"Ya. Aku menciumnya tepat saat dia sedang bercerita padaku tentang Zitao." Jelasnya. "Aku gerah karena setiap hari hanya Zitao yang ia ceritakan. Kapan ia akan menceritakan tentangku? Tentang _kami_? Jadi ya aku bungkam saja bibirnya yang terlalu menggoda itu dengan bibirku dan sedikit mengancamnya."

"Mengancam? Jadi selain mesum, kau ini galak juga ya?" Kris menjauhkan kepalanya dari Jaeseop; mengamankannya dari pukulan seniornya.

"Aku hanya bilang _'Bisakah kau berhenti mengoceh tentang mantan tunanganmu itu dan mulai melihatku? Aku mencintaimu, Eli.'_." sahut Jaeseop sambil tersenyum bodoh membayangkan hari pertamanya menyatakan perasaannya pada Eli.

"Dan dia menerimamu begitu saja?"

Jaeseop menggeleng. "Dia menjauhiku selama tiga bulan lebih." Balasnya. "Tapi kemudian dia tiba-tiba masuk ke kamarku, dan memelukku dengan erat dengan meracau bahwa dia merindukanku dan juga _mencintaiku_."

Kris tersenyum kecil. "Senang ya jika kisah cinta bisa berakhir bahagia." Terawangnya. "Aku saja tak tahu akan jadi seperti apa kisahku. Apakah aku akan berakhir di gereja mengucap janji setia dengan Kyungsoo atau Zitao? Aku tidak tahu,"

Jaeseop menyesap minumannya seraya tersenyum kecil. "Kau hanya perlu waktu menenangkan pikiranmu. Kadang, saat masa lalumu datang kau hanya perlu duduk tenang dan menikmatinya mendatangimu saat itu dengan pasrah." Nasihat Jaeseop. "Tapi kadang, masa lalu yang bertabrakan dengan masa depanmu di masa sekarang, tidak bisa hanya diselesaikan dengan duduk tenang." Lanjutnya.

"Kau membuatku bingung, _Hyung_."

Jaeseop tertawa. "Intinya, kau hanya perlu menyendiri beberapa waktu. Jangan temui Kyungsoo, jangan temui Zitao. Dalam kesendirianmu, pikirkan, siapa diantara mereka yang dengan setia selalu ada untukmu walau kau tidak memintanya? Siapa yang selama ini mencintaimu dengan tulus? Siapa yang paling membuat detakan jantungmu berantakan?" nasihat Jaeseop lagi.

"Aku akan memikirkannya. Kuliahku akan cukup padat semester ini, jadi mungkin itu bisa membuatku menjauh sebentar dari mereka berdua." Sahut Kris.

"Dan aku harap kau benar-benar mengambil keputusan tepat, Kris."

Kris mengangguk yakin. "Lakukan saja permintaanku. Laporkan padaku jika Kyungsoo terlihat dekat dengan pemuda lain." Ulangnya. "Mungkin aku egois, tapi aku tidak ingin Kyungsoo pergi. Setidaknya untuk saat ini,"

Jaeseop mengangguk paham. "Aku akan melaksanakan tugasku dengan baik tenang saja. Tapi aku tidak akan melapor padamu. Sepulangnya kau dari Inggris, baru aku akan memberikan laporan padamu."

"Ya. Tidak masalah. Aku harap saat akhir semester nanti, aku sudah bisa memilih siapa yang akan jadi _teman hidupku_,"

* * *

_You ain't even really gotta lie  
I just need you to say goodbye  
Then I'll really let you go  
And you'll never see me so just  
Stop wasting my time_

_I'll never come around you again no more  
This will be the end so just shut the door  
But you'll miss me everyday  
So hurt in every way  
It'll probably make you wanna go and drive yourself insane_

_You could've had it all but you broke my heart  
And now I gotta do what I do  
You know you always bring out the best in me  
But you played me for a fool  
Why you do that babe?  
It doesn't have to be this way  
But there's no way I could stay_

_And your eyes, nose, lips  
It haunts my memory  
I can't forget you if I tried  
I wanna believe in your lies_

_And your eyes, nose, lips  
It haunts my memory  
I can't forget you if I died  
Feels like I'm losing my mind_

_._

Kyungsoo sudah memutuskan untuk menemui Kris hari ini. Sudah hampir setengah tahun ia hidup dalam ancaman Kris. Dan baginya, amplop yang ada di tangannya, sudah cukup jadi bukti kuat baginya untuk mengakhiri segala rancangan masa depannya bersama Kris yang sudah tersusun rapi itu.

Kaki jenjang Kyungsoo sudah berhenti di depan apartemen Kris. Dua ketukan di pintu apartemen pria berdarah China-Kanada itu cukup membuat sang pemilik paham bahwa ada tamu yang datang.

"Kyungsoo?"

"Aku ingin bicara,"

Kris mengernyitkan dahinya. Tak biasanya tunangannya datang ke apartemennya.

"Masuklah." Kris mempersilahkan tunangannya untuk masuk dan ia pun mengikuti langkah gadis mungil itu. Tapi langkahnya terhenti saat Kyungsoo tiba-tiba berbalik dan melemparkan sebuah amplop berwarna coklat ke dadanya.

"Apa-apaan ini, Kyung?" seru Kris. Ia masih tak mengerti dengan tingkah aneh Kyungsoo, sampai semua isi amplop itu kini ada di tangannya. "K-Kyung, a-aku bisa jelaskan,"

Kris tiba-tiba pucat pasi. Ia tak paham darimana foto-foto mesranya dengan Zitao—gadis masa lalunya ada di tangan Kyungsoo. Bukan hanya foto mesra, tapi...

"Dua tahun kita berpacaran. Dua tahun kita bertunangan. Dan kau membayar semuanya dengan gadis murahan?"

Kris naik pitam saat Kyungsoo menyebut Zitao_nya_ secara tidak langsung sebagai _gadis murahan_. "Jaga bicaramu, Kyungsoo!"

Gadis mungil itu menatap Kris dengan berani. "Aku menjaga bicaraku, Tuan Kris Wu. Tapi kau tidak. Kau mengumbar cinta murahmu pada gadis yang sama murahnya dengan cintamu,"

Satu tamparan keras sukses mendarat di pipi kiri Kyungsoo.

"Zitao tidak murahan! Berhenti menyebutnya seperti itu, Nona Do!"

Kyungsoo mengusap pipinya pelan. "Bahkan kau menampar tunanganmu sendiri hanya untuk gadis itu?"

Dan kata-kata Kyungsoo seolah menyadarkan Kris. "M-maafkan aku Kyung. A-aku bisa jelaskan, ini... Ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan."

"Tidak seperti yang aku pikirkan, ya? Memangnya kau pikir aku memikirkan apa, Kris?"

"Aku selingkuh dengan gadis ini, dan tidur dengannya dan... dan..."

Kyungsoo tersenyum getir. "Aku tak pernah berpikir begitu, Kris. Kau sendiri yang baru saja membongkarnya,"

Rahang Kris mengeras seketika. Ia melempar semua foto yang memuat beberapa pose mesranya dengan Zitao.

"Jangan mendekat." Tolak Kyungsoo. Suaranya bergetar menahan tangis. Kris tahu gadisnya sedang menahan segala sakitnya. "Kau menuduhku selingkuh, menjauhkanku dari teman-temanku bahkan Baekhyun. Kau mengurungku di rumah layaknya seorang pasien dengan penyakit menular berbahaya. Lalu... ini apa, Kris? Lanjut Kyungsoo dengan suaranya yang masih bergetar menahan tangis.

"Kau bilang kau akan menikahiku, huh? Lalu akan kau kemanakan gadis itu?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi dengan nada getirnya. "Kau egois, Kris." Lanjutnya. "Kau menamparku karena meragukan perasaanku padamu. Tapi kau melakukan ini padaku." Tutupnya.

"Kyung... a-aku..."

"Aku memberikan segalanya padamu, Kris." Isak Kyungsoo. "B-bahkan aku memberikan milikku yang paling berharga untukmu hanya untuk meyakinkanmu atas perasaanku padamu yang sempat kau ragukan satu tahun lalu.." Racau Kyungsoo tanpa melihat wajah Kris yang saat ini sudah merah padam menahan segala emosinya.

"Kau bisa memilih, Kris. Mengakhiri hubungan kita, atau mengakhiri hubunganmu dengan gadis itu." final Kyungsoo.

Kris mendongak dan menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan tak percaya. Ia bersumpah ia _masih_ mencintai Kyungsoo, gadis mungil yang membuatnya mampu bangkit dari masa lalunya. Tapi ia tidak ingin kehilangan masa lalunya. _Tidak lagi_.

"Kyung..."

Gadis mungil itu mundur teratur dan tersenyum dalam tangisnya. "Kau memilihnya." Ucapnya sendu. "Harusnya aku sudah tahu betapa _brengsek_nya kau, Kris!" teriaknya bebas seraya melepas cincin pertunangannya dan melempar cincin itu ke arah Kris. "Berikan cincin itu padanya, mulai hari ini, aku bukan lagi tunanganmu."

Baru saja Kris ingin merengkuh tubuh Kyungsoo ke dalam pelukannya, gadis itu sudah berlari keluar apartemennya dalam keadaan kalut. Kris membalikkan badannya bermaksud mengejar Kyungsoo, namun niatnya terhenti ketika bahu kanannya tiba-tiba bergetar dan darah mulai keluar dari sana. Dan bersamaan dengan erangan Kris, satu anak panah datang dan menancap tepat di samping foto Kris dan Kyungsoo yang ia tempel di tembok apartemennya. Lagi-lagi, anak panah itu membawa pesan.

_"__Kau bajingan tengik, Wu Yifan. Luka di bahumu itu belum seberapa dibanding luka yang kau buat di hati mantan tunanganmu dan juga luka dalam tak terobati di hati keluarga korban pembunuhanmu. Bersiaplah mati sebentar lagi, Yifan."_

Dan Yifan tak pernah merasakan takut luar biasa kecuali saat ini.

_._

_I'm tired, I'm tired, I'm so done  
Before you wake up I will be gone  
No more sitting home alone  
Or waiting for your phone call  
You don't deserve my love_

_Now you can go look for that girl next door  
Cause you ain't the one I can call my own  
I know you'll miss me everyday  
So hurt in every way  
It'll probably make you wanna go and drive yourself insane_

_You could have had it all but you chose her  
And now I gotta find someone new  
You don't even know you had the best in me  
Now who looks like a fool?  
Why'd you do that babe?  
It doesn't have to be this way  
But there's no way I could stay_

_And your eyes, nose, lips  
It haunts my memory  
I can't forget you if I tried  
I wanna believe in your lies_

_And your eyes, nose, lips_  
_It haunts my memory_  
_I can't forget you if I dies_  
_Feels like I'm losing my mind_

* * *

Jongin baru saja bersiap untuk pergi ketika ponselnya berbunyi dan menampilkan foto Kyungsoo disana.

"Ya, Kyung?"

Suara tangisan tak terbendung menyapa telinga Jongin. Dan ia bersumpah akan benar-benar menghajar orang yang membuat Kyungsoo_nya_ merasakan sakit yang sedemikian. Satu tahun lebih pertunangan Kyungsoo dengan Kris, dibayar dengan pengkhianatan Kris yang berselingkuh dengan _gadis masa lalunya_ dan _bermalam dengannya _tepat di hari perayaan satu tahun lebih enam bulan hubungan pertunangan mereka.

Jongin menemukan Kyungsoo seperti mayat hidup di depan apartemennya. Dengan wajah yang bengkak karena tangis tak berhenti, tangan Kyungsoo juga hampir putus nadi jika Jongin tidak membuka kamar mandinya tepat waktu.

_"__Aku membutuhkanmu,"_

Jantung Jongin benar-benar terasa nyeri. Tubuhnya menegang hebat karena emosi memuncak yang belum tersalurkan. Ia benar-benar ingin menghajar pria keturunan China-Kanada yang memporak-porandakan hati gadis yang ia cintai ini. Baru saja ia akan menyerah untuk mendapatkan Kyungsoo karena kesetiaan Kyungsoo pada Kris, gadis mungil ini datang dengan penuh tangis di depan apartemennya kemarin sore.

"Aku akan menjemputmu, Kyung. Kau ada dimana?"

Jongin terpaksa kembali menanyakan hal yang ia sudah ketahui. Karena jika tidak, Kyungsoo bisa curiga.

"Baiklah, kau tunggu saja di _Cafe Seoul_. Jaraknya hanya 5 meter dari tempatmu sekarang, aku kan tiba disana dalam sepuluh menit."

Jongin menutup telfonnya dan bergegas keluar dari salah satu balkon kamar hotel yang berjarak tak jauh dari Kyungsoo berdiri saat ini. Ia segera merapikan _peralatannya_ dan membawanya keluar bersamaan dengan jaket kulit hitamnya menuju parkiran _underground floor_, tempat dimana mobilnya berada.

.

.

.

.

.

tbc

.

* * *

Akhirnya kesampaian juga bisa update. sbenarnya ini fule sudah ada di doc manager ff, cuma belum dipublish saja.

jadi, apa mulai bisa menebak bagaimana kelanjutannya? Monggo yang mau tebak-tebak berhadiah hehehe.

seperti biasa, terima kasih sudah membaca karya saya hingga akhir, dan ditunggu review kalian di kolom review, ya! :))

sekiasn sekian sekian,

salam, KJ-27, :))


	5. Sorry, I Love You

**_Kim Jongsoo a.k.a KJ-27_** is back!

Hai! Now I'm here with my new story that took too much days to make it perfect for me.

This whole story was inspired by Sniper Game on my phone.

As always, I will put some song lyrics inside my story.

Take your time to read this one! Hope you like my new story with Kaisoo (_as always_) inside the story.

Welcome to my fanfict world and enjoy! Don't forget to leave your review after read this!

\- KJ-

* * *

_Are you scared by what he put you through?_

_Is that why you treat me like you do?_

_You keep building walls I can't breakthrough_

_What can I do to proof my self to you?_

Jongin kembali uring-uringan. Sejak putusnya Kyungsoo dan Kris, Kyungsoo tidak lagi bisa seceria dulu. Apapun usaha Jongin, selalu hanya berhasil beberapa saat dan Kyungsoo akan kembali murung. Akhirnya dengan berbagai pertimbangan konyol, Jongin memutuskan untuk melancarkan usaha pamungkasnya.

_Menembak _Kyungsoo.

Katakanlah usahanya sedikit berhasil. Katakanlah gombalan-gombalan yang ia pelajari dari ayahnya cukup mumpuni untuk _menaklukkan_ Kyungsoo. Katakanlah hubungan barunya ini lumayan baik-baik saja. Sebab ekspektasi Jongin yang terlalu tinggi, nyatanya jadi pil pahit bagi dirinya sendiri.

Ia mencintai Kyungsoo. Sangat. Dan boleh dibilang, cintanya tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan karena Kyungsoo juga menerimanya dengan bahagia. Sehun mendukung hubungannya, dan begitu juga dengan Luhan. Baekhyun, sahabat Kyungsoo, juga sangat bahagia mendengar berita bahwa Kyungsoo akhirnya bisa punya kekasih baru yang menurutnya lebih baik dari mantan tunangan Kyungsoo. Tapi Jongin selalu merasa janggal. Dibalik seluruh sikap manja dan tawa bahagia Kyungsoo, Jongin masih merasa ada ruang kosong yang tak pernah bisa ia isi. Dibalik seluruh air mata yang tak lagi keluar percuma dari mata Kyungsoo, Jongin masih merasa ada sebuah beban yang Kyungsoo simpan sendirian.

Dan belakangan, Jongin mulai paham sedikit demi sedikit. Jongin mulai paham kejanggalan yang menghantuinya selama ini. Dan nyatanya, Jongin cukup terluka dengan kepahamannya atas apa yang terjadi.

Adalah Taemin, wanita yang sudah jadi sahabatnya sejak bertahun-tahun lalu yang membuat matanya terbuka lebar tentang kejanggalan itu. Taemin bersama Minho, suaminya, adalah orang kepercayaan Jongin yang sangat Jongin jaga. Karena dari mereka-lah, Jongin bisa belajar untuk tetap kuat dan bangkit perlahan dari keterpurukannya setelah kematian ayahnya.

Taemin awalnya juga sama dengan teman-teman Jongin. Sangat mendukung hubungan baru Jongin dengan Kyungsoo. Bahkan ia juga menyarankan agar keduanya bertunangan dan menikah lebih cepat. Tapi belakangan, kejanggalan yang dirasakan Jongin bisa ia pahami dan ia cermati. Alhasil, sebuah percakapan tentang kejanggalan itu pun terucap di sebuah _cafe_ di dekat apartemen Jongin beberapa waktu lalu.

"_Dia masih membawa Kris dalam kehidupannya, Jongin. Kedua mata cantiknya masih mengurung Kris dan belum mau melepas sosoknya begitu saja. Dia mungkin bisa saja mengatakan bahwa dia mencintaimu, tapi Kris masih menyelimuti hidupnya."_

Jongin menghabiskan waktu seharian untuk menghancurkan isi kamar di apartemennya untuk melampiaskan emosinya, dan berujung baik-baik saja ketika Kyungsoo menelponnya. Kejadian itu terus berulang hingga kemarin, hingga sebuah kejadian membuat Jongin memilih untuk menjauh sementara waktu dari Kyungsoo.

Kemarin, Kyungsoo menyambangi ruangannya dan menyiram Jongin dengan kopi panas yang ada di meja kerjanya. Gadis itu tiba-tiba masuk saat Jongin dan sekretaris barunya, Minah, baru berbincang santai mengenai proyek baru mereka yang akhirnya mencapai _deal_ dengan klien baru yang cukup mumpuni dalam bidangnya. Tanpa kata, Kyungsoo langsung menumpahkan kopi milik Jongin ke atas kepala direktur utama Kimo Corp itu dan menamparnya dengan keras ketika Jongin berdiri dan menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan setengah marah.

"_Kau tidak ada bedanya dengan Kris! Jadi begini kerjamu dengan sekretaris barumu? Jadi maksudmu mempekerjakan seorang sekretaris adalah untuk bermesraan dengannya ketika di kantor tanpa aku tahu?! Kau brengsek, Jongin!"_

Bahkan Jongin tidak sempat menyuarakan apa-apa pada Kyungsoo, dan gadis itu sudah langsung pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Jongin dalam keadaan berantakan. Hingga hari ini, baik Kyungsoo maupun Jongin belum ada yang berniat memecah keheningan dengan menghubungi satu sama lain lebih dulu. Jongin dengan pemikirannya yang masih panas, dan Kyungsoo dengan ketakutannya yang tak kunjung reda.

Memang jika ditilik kembali, Kyungsoo tidak hanya sekali bereaksi berlebihan ketika Jongin mengenalkannya pada teman-teman gadisnya baik itu Taemin, Krystal, atau Shinhye. Pertemuan-pertemuan penuh tawa yang biasanya terjadi ketika Jongin dan ketiga gadis itu berkumpul pun hilang karena Kyungsoo melarang Jongin kembali menemui ketiga sahabatnya itu sering-sering, atau ia akan benar-benar marah dan bisa saja mereka putus jika Jongin melanggarnya.

Sekarang, sejak Jongin mendapat pencerahan dari Taemin, hatinya mulai kembali meracau, menanyakan kembali tentang arti Kyungsoo dalam hidupnya yang entah kenapa malah jadi hambar. Jongin tidak begitu saja berhenti mencintai Kyungsoo karena tindakan konyol yang tidak beralasan yang gadis itu lakukan kemarin. Tapi ia juga tidak bisa tetap bertahan jika Kyungsoo tidak pernah memandangnya sebagai seorang Kim Jongin.

"Apa kau masih marah?"

Tak ada sahutan dari pertanyaan Jongin. Direktur Kimo Corp itu, sekarang sedang ada di depan kamar kekasihnya. Ia memutuskan untuk menekan egonya dan kembali memenangkan Kyungsoo alih-alih memenangkan dirinya sendiri.

"Aku tahu kau mendengarku. Aku tidak akan menjelaskan apapun karena semua tuduhanmu itu tidak benar. Aku mencintaimu, Kyung. Sangat mencintaimu, dan kau tahu hal itu. Dan jika kau juga mencintaiku, harusnya kau bisa melihat diriku sebagai Kim Jongin. Dan bukan sebagai orang lain,"

Jongin membalikkan badannya dan menghela nafas. Luhan menepuk pundak calon kakak iparnya itu pelan. Ia akhirnya tahu permasalahan antara dua sejoli ini ketika kemarin Kyungsoo pulang ke rumah dengan mata bengkak dan akhirnya seluruh beban yang Kyungsoo simpan pun mengalir begitu saja dengan sebuah cerita panjang ke Luhan.

"Dia hanya butuh waktu lebih lama untuk menghapus Kris. Dan kau perlu usaha lebih keras untuk membuatnya melihatmu."

"Jika kau pikir hanya dia yang terluka, maka kau salah besar, Lu. Aku mati-matian memperjuangkannya, dan dia malah melihatku sebagai bajingan itu." Lirih Jongin. "Berikan ini padanya, dan katakan bahwa untuk beberapa hari ke depan aku akan pergi ke luar negeri. Tak perlu cemas tentang perselingkuhan dan lain-lain. Jika aku memang berniat menduakannya, aku tak akan pernah mau memperjuangkannya sekuat ini."

Luhan menggenggam sebuah amplop coklat dari Jongin dan menatap nanar punggung calon kakak iparnya yang semakin menjauh.

"Kuharap kau melakukan sesuatu yang benar, Jongin."

Dan bersamaan dengan gumaman Luhan, gadis itu pun membalikkan badan dan langsung menyerahkan amplop titipan Jongin pada Kyungsoo ketika pintu kamar Kyungsoo akhirnya terbuka.

"Jongin menitipkan ini. Dia—"

"Aku sudah mendengarnya tadi."

Dan ketika Kyungsoo membuka amplop coklat itu, air matanya turun tanpa aba-aba begitu saja.

Luhan yang panik melihat keterkejutan Kyungsoo pun akhirnya membiarkan sebuah kartu ucapan yang berisi foto dan beberapa kata-kata dari Jongin untuk Kyungsoo itu jatuh dan keluar dari tempatnya dan memilih membantu Kyungsoo untuk duduk di tempat tidurnya terlebih dulu.

"_Apa kau masih menahan bayang-bayang Kris dalam hidupmu? Apa kau masih belum bisa merelakan kepergiannya dari hidupmu? Dan apa aku masih belum cukup baik untuk menggantikan posisinya dalam hidupmu? Kau harusnya lebih tahu seberapa besar aku mencintaimu, dan seberapa besar dia mengkhianatimu. Hubungi aku jika kau sudah benar-benar bisa memandangku sebagai Kim Jongin, direktur Kimo Corp yang jatuh cinta padamu. Dan bukan Kris yang berwujud Jongin."_

_._

_._

* * *

_Just because he wasn't faithful_

_Doesn't make me a cheater_

_Just because he just wasn't true_

_Doesn't make me a liar_

_Can you see, that he ain't me?_

_This is not how it's suppossed to be_

_No way I can win guilty until proven innocent_

_Now I'm paying for his sins_

Dan disinilah Jongin sekarang setelah keputusannya menjauh dari Kyungsoo sudah ia laksanakan dengan cukup buruk. Ia memang benar-benar menjauh dari Kyungsoo, tidak menghubunginya, dan hanya menanyakan kabar kekasihnya dari Luhan. Bahkan tidak ada yang tahu bahwa ia ke luar negeri kecuali Taemin dan Minho. Jongin memang tidak pernah main-main jika sosok paling berharga miliknya sudah diusik orang lain. Apalagi jika sosok pengusiknya adalah musuhnya sendiri.

"Aku kira dia tidak akan berani datang."

"Dia bukan pengecut. Aku tahu,"

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan jika dia datang? Menghabisinya?"

"Tidak akan. Aku hanya akan menegaskan padanya, siapa yang sebenarnya berkuasa. Dia hanyalah semut kecil yang dengan mudah akan mati, begitu juga keluarganya."

"Aku harap kau melakukan hal yang benar, Jongin. Dengan kepala dingin,"

"Aku pun berharap demikian, _hyung_."

Dan akhirnya penantian Jongin berakhir, ketika sebuah mobill SUV warna hitam memasuki pintu gudang yang sudah ia tempati sejak satu jam lalu. Bersamaan dengan decit rem yang terdengar nyaring, sosok yang Jongin tunggu akhirnya muncul.

"Kabar baik, Yifan?"

Sosok yang Jongin panggil dengan nama Yifan itu membulatkan kedua matanya ketika ia mengenali suara dan wujud sesosok manusia di depannya.

"Kau?! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?!"

"Kau pikir apa memangnya? Tentu saja menghabisimu. Kau tentu tidak lupa dengan nasib ayahku yang kau bunuh begitu saja tujuh tahun lalu kan, Wu Yifan?"

Rahang Yifan mengeras dan ia mulai memberontak dari cengkraman kuat bodyguard Jongin.

"Kau harus dengar penjelasanku! Memang aku yang mengemudikan mobil itu, tapi itu adalah ayahku yang melindungiku!"

Jongin tertawa separo. Ia sudah tahu dengan pasti siapa-siapa saja yang selama ini berperan atau turut campur dalam kasus yang tiba-tiba ditutup oleh kepolisian itu. Termasuk dalang dari semuanya, Mr. Wu, ayah Wu Yifan.

"Aku sudah lama tahu, Yifan. Kau pikir, untuk apa aku berlatih memanah dan menembak jika bukan untuk menghabisimu? Dan kau pikir, kenapa juga ayahmu yang bodoh itu bisa kecelakaan tiba-tiba di jalan yang cukup lengang?"

"ITU KAU! KAU YANG MEMBUAT AYAHKU HAMPIR MENINGGAL!"

"Dia hanya koma, Yifan. Kau harusnya bersyukur karena aku benar-benar serius mengemudikan mobilku, jadi nasib ayahmu tidak seburuk nasib ayahku yang meninggal karena kebodohan anak remaja yang mengemudikan mobil dengan penuh emosi."

"Jongin, dengar. Aku benar-benar minta maaf atas kealpaanku tujuh tahun lalu. Tapi saat itu, aku masih terlalu labil,"

Dan sebuah bogem mentah pun mendarat sempurna di pipi kiri Yifan.

"Kau pikir dengan permintaan maafmu hari ini, nyawa ayahku dan pamanku bisa kembali? Kau pikir dengan ucapan bodohmu hari ini, ayahku dan pamanku akan kembali bangkit dari kubur?! TIDAK! MEREKA TIDAK AKAN PERNAH KEMBALI!"

Yifan hampir saja menangis. Jika bukan karena ia masih menyayangi ayahnya dan juga hidupnya, ia tidak akan rela dibilang banci hanya karena menangis.

"Jongin, aku mo—"

"Jangan banyak bicara!"

Jongin masih terlalu emosi dan Yifan terlalu banyak bicara. Jadilah pukulan kedua itu menghiasi pipi kanan Yifan dan membuahkan luka di sudut bibir Yifan.

"Apa kau tahu bahwa semua yang kulakukan selama ini padamu, tidak akan pernah bisa cukup setara dengan apa yang kau lakukan pada ayahku dan pamanku?" lirih Jongin.

"Apa kau sadar bahwa sebagaimanapun usahaku untuk menghilangkanmu dari kehidupan kekasihku, kau tidak pernah bisa hilang dari sana? Apa kau paham seberapa dalam luka yang sudah kau buat di kehidupan Kyungsoo?! DAN APA KAU MENGERTI BAHWA TAKTIK LICIKMU SUDAH KUSELESAIKAN?!"

"A-apa maksudmu, Jongin?" tanya Yifan dengan tatapan yang mulai meredup karena efek pukulan Jongin tadi.

"Kau tentu mengenal Bang Minah dan Kim Jaeseop, bukan? Aku tahu pasti kau mengenal mereka, Kris, oh atau aku harus tetap menyebutmu Yifan saja?"

Dan seketika Yifan atau Kris langsung kembali memberontak.

"Jangan lakukan apapun pada Jaeseop, Jongin! Kumohon!"

"Mohon? Kau memohon padaku untuk keselamatan Jaeseop? Bagaimana jika kubawakan kau, satu barang yang tersisa darinya? Leo, tolong bawakan barangnya kemari."

Dan tak lama, Jongin melempar sebuah kemeja penuh darah yang Yifan tahu pasti itu adalah milik Jaeseop.

"_NOOOOO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO HIM?!"_

"Apa otak mahasiswa Harvard tidak bisa menganalisa apa yang terjadi pada pemilik kemeja itu? Kau kemanakan kecerdasanmu, Yifan? Padahal aku mengagumi keuletanmu memanfaatkan kelengahanku. Memasukkan Bang Minah ke kantorku, dan menjalin kerjasama dengan AJ Company. Memenangkan tender lalu perlahan menjatuhkanku di hadapan Kyungsoo dan kolegaku. Aku kagum kau bisa berjalan sejauh itu dan aku mengakui kebodohanku yang baru menyadari semuanya."

"JONGIN, KAU _SIALAN_!"

"Kau bilang apa?"

"BA—"

"Jangan pernah lagi kau panggil namaku bahkan walau hanya dengan bisikan. Aku tidak pernah sudi namaku terucap dari bibir seorang pembunuh." Bisik Jongin setelah sukses mendiamkan Yifan dengan pukulan mematikan di ulu hati Yifan. "Bawa dia ke ruanganku, aku akan menyelesaikan semuanya besok. Pastikan dia masih hidup saat aku menemuinya besok."

Jongin memerintahkan bodyguardnya untuk membawa Yifan yang setengah sadar menuju ke ruangannya. Dengan tenang, Jongin pun melangkah menuju luar gudang, menghampiri sosok lain yang baru saja datang untuk menemuinya.

"Kau datang? Ayo ke apartemenku, kita akan membicarakan apa yang akan kita lakukan pada pembunuh itu besok pagi,"

"_Hyung_, tapi—"

"Oh Sehun. Ikut aku sekarang."

.

.

* * *

"Tuan muda, semua persiapan sudah siap."

"Jauhkan Sehun dari ruanganku. Hanya Minho _hyung_ dan kalian yang boleh masuk. Jangan lupa bilang pada Ravi untuk mempersiapkan pistol yang kuminta tempo hari."

"Baik, Tuan muda. Saya permisi,"

Jongin bangun dengan segar dan penuh semangat pagi ini. Sesuai rencana dadakannya, hari ini ia akan menyelesaikan permasalahannya. Membungkam sumber permasalahan di hidupnya dan mengembalikan kehidupannya ke arah yang ia mau. Bukan tanpa perjuangan Jongin bisa sampai tahap ini, dan bukan tanpa pertimbangan juga Jongin bisa menjalankan rencananya dengan cukup baik hingga hari ini. Kehadiran Kyungsoo dalam kehidupannya adalah kejutan yang cukup menyenangkan. Awalnya ia hanya berniat mendekati gadis cantik itu untuk bisa memantau Kris, tapi siapa sangka jika ia akhirnya benar-benar jatuh hati pada Kyungsoo? Dan pengkhianatan Kris jadi bumerang paling ampuh yang membantu Jongin menjauhkan Kyungsoo dari musuh utamanya.

Kemarin, Sehun sudah datang. Dan sesuai rencananya, adik kesayangannya itu akan jadi saksi hidup atas kematian Kris. Tapi karena beberapa pertimbangan baru, Jongin akhirnya memutuskan untuk menahan Sehun beberapa waktu di ruangan terpisah sampai ia menghabisi Kris.

"Bangunkan dia,"

"Zo! Guyur orang itu!"

Dan akhirnya dengan sebuah guyuran air dingin di kepalanya, target Jongin pagi ini sudah kembali bangun dan menatap dunia nyata.

"Kabar baik, Yifan?"

Baru saja pemuda berdarah China itu hendak menjawab sapaan Jongin, ia sudah dikagetkan dengan sebuah tembakan yang hanya berjarak beberapa centimeter dari kepalanya.

"Kau terkejut? Oh ayolah. Kau harusnya sudah bisa menebak nasibmu hari ini. Yang jelas, pilihanmu untuk hidup itu hanya 0,1%. Sisanya? Mungkin kau bisa menggunakan kesempatan matimu itu untuk menemui ayahku dan pamanku lalu meminta maaf pada mereka di surga dan segera kembali ke tempatmu di neraka."

"Jongin, kumohon biarkan aku hidup!"

"KUBILANG JANGAN PERNAH UCAP NAMAKU DENGAN BIBIRMU!"

Dan sebuah tembakan yang lagi-lagi hampir mengenai kepala Yifan pun muncul.

"OKAY! Okay, maafkan aku. Tapi kumohon biarkan aku hidup. Kau boleh menjebloskanku ke penjara, tapi kumohon biarkan aku hidup. Zitao membutuhkanku, anakku membutuhkanku."

Jongin menoleh cepat saat ia mendengar lirihan terakhir dari targetnya.

"Anakmu?"

"Zitao hamil. Dia mengandung anakku, usianya baru satu bulan. Dia baru memberitahuku minggu lalu dan mengharapkanku untuk segera menyelesaikan studiku di Inggris dan kembali ke Korea untuk menikahinya."

Tepuk tangan Jongin secara tiba-tiba memecah keheningan di ruangannya.

"Kyungsoo-ku bahkan belum bisa melupakanmu dan kau sudah menanam benih sialanmu dalam rahim Zitao?! Kau memang pantas mati, Yifan. PANTAS MATI!"

Teriakan Jongin diiringi suara tembakan bertubi-tubi ke arah Yifan pun jadi keriuhan paling ampuh pagi ini. Seolah mengerti dengan kenaikan emosi dari Jongin, Minho pun mendekatinya.

"Jong, kendalikan emosimu."

"_Hyung_, bagaimana aku bisa mengendalikan emosiku jika bajingan ini terus berbicara tanpa nada bersalah? Dia menghancurkan Kyungsoo-ku! Dia membuat Kyungsoo tak bisa melihat diriku sebagai seorang Kim Jongin! Dia membuat Kyungsoo-ku buta karena trauma!"

"JONGIN!" teriak Minho. "Aku tahu. Tapi kau harus bisa tenang. Kau tidak akan ada bedanya dengan Yifan jika kau menghabisinya. Kalian akan sama-sama punya titel pembunuh. Apa itu yang kau mau?"

Jongin menatap kedua mata Minho dengan tatapan sayu. Walau pagi ini dia bangun dengan segar, sebenarnya jiwanya benar-benar sudah sangat lelah. Ia butuh Kyungsoo untuk menenangkannya, tapi dengan keadaan yang tidak mendukung, gadis itu tak mungkin jadi obat baginya untuk saat ini.

"Tidak. Tapi membunuhnya akan jadi kepuasan tersendiri bagiku, _hyung_. Membunuh pembunuh ayahku, bukankah ayah pasti akan senang?" jawab Jongin. "Hei Yifan, kau mau mati dengan cepat atau lambat, huh?"

"Jongin, dengar—"

"Sebaiknya _hyung_ duduk dan nikmati semuanya. Hongbin, tolong jaga Minho _hyung_ agar tidak mendekatiku."

"Apa? Lepas! Jongin, jangan gila! Kau harus tenang! Kendalikan emosimu! Hongbin, lepaskan aku!"

"Maaf Tuan Minho."

"Baiklah karena kau tidak menjawab. Karena aku suka dengan sesuatu yang indah, maka mari kita buat kematianmu jadi indah."

Jongin mengarahkan pistol kesayangannya ke arah Kris dan melepas tembakan bertubi-tubi dengan peluru yang tersisa. Setelah selesai, Jongin pun memberi sinyal pada Ravi untuk memberinya pistol baru.

"Menyenangkan bukan, Yifan? Kau harusnya senang karena itu tadi hanya pemanasan. Dan sekarang, saatnya permainan dimu—"

"JONGIN BERHENTI!"

Seketika pemuda tampan itu menoleh ke arah pintu dan menurunkan pistolnya. Pandangannya sejenak melembut, tapi kemudian kembali tajam.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Sayang? Memberiku kejutan?"

Kyungsoo meronta, mencoba lepas dari kungkungan bodyguard Jongin yang langsung menahannya begitu gadis itu menerobos masuk.

"Jongin, hentikan. Kita bisa bicarakan ini baik-baik."

Jongin memberi sinyal pada bodyguardnya untuk sedikit melonggarkan cengkraman mereka pada gadisnya. Lalu perlahan ia mendekati Kyungsoo.

"Baik-baik? Apa yang perlu dibicarakan dengan baik-baik, Kyungsoo? Tentang Kris yang mengkhianatimu? Tentang dia yang menghamili Zitao? Atau tentang seorang Wu Yifan yang sudah membunuh ayahku dan ayah Sehun tujuh tahun lalu?"

Kyungsoo seketika mematung ketika Jongin dengan gamblang menyebutkan semua permasalahan hidupnya yang terkait dengan Kris. Dari pengkhianatan mantan tunangannya itu, hingga alasan paling besar yang Kyungsoo yakini jadi pendorong utama bagi emosi Jongin untuk naik kasta dan menguasainya.

"Kau terkejut? Terkejut karena tahu Kris sudah menghamili Zitao?"

"A-aku sudah tahu itu. Kemarin Zitao menemuiku."

Jongin tersenyum kecil sembari menatap Kyungsoo dari tempatnya berdiri. "Benarkah? Lalu kau memaafkan Zitao begitu saja? Sayangnya aku tidak akan bisa memaafkan mantan tunanganmu ini begitu saja, Kyungsoo. Dia harus mati, di tanganku."

"Jongin! Kumohon jangan bunuh Kris!"

"Apa? Apa aku tidak salah dengar, Sayang? Kau memohon agar aku tidak membunuhnya? Lelucon apalagi ini, huh?"

"D-dia memang pengecut. Aku tidak menampiknya. Tapi dia punya kehidupan baru dengan Zitao dan calon anak mereka, Jongin. Seperti kau dan aku,"

"Tapi kau tak pernah melihatku sebagai diriku sendiri, Kyungsoo. Kau menyelimutiku dengan bayang-bayang Kris. Kau menganggapku sama dengan pembunuh itu!"

"Tidak! Aku tidak pernah menganggapmu begitu!" teriak Kyungsoo. "Aku tahu aku memang salah karena terlalu protektif padamu. Tapi itu karena aku takut kau akan melakukan hal yang sama seperti Kris. Aku sangat mencintaimu, Jongin. Aku tidak ingin begitu saja kehilanganmu."

Pandangan Jongin kembali melembut saat ia mendengar pengakuan Kyungsoo. "Tapi aku tidak bisa membiarkan pembunuh ayahku hidup tenang, Kyungsoo."

"Pasti ada kesalahan, Jongin. Kris pasti punya alasan yang kuat!"

"Satu-satunya alasan yang ia miliki adalah karena ia patah hati setelah melihat Zitao berciuman dengan orang lain. Lalu dengan emosinya yang sama bodohnya dengan isi kepalanya waktu itu, ia nekat mengemudikan mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi di sebuah tanjakan. Dan ia membunuh ayahku, dan juga ayah Sehun."

"Jongin, kumohon biarkan aku hidup." Lirih Kris dari ujung ruangan.

"DIAM!"

Dan bersamaan dengan teriakan Jongin, sebuah dentuman peluru kembali terdengar yang diikuti dengan teriakan menyakitkan dari sang target.

"JONGIN! Kumohon biarkan Kris hidup! Zitao dan anaknya membutuhkan Kris!"

Jongin mundur selangkah dan mengganti pistolnya dengan pistol lain yang disiapkan Ravi.

"Seperti kau membutuhkannya juga?"

Lirihan Jongin mungkin terlampau lirih bagi Kris, tapi cukup jadi tusukan pedang yang menyakitkan bagi Kyungsoo. Tak peduli dengan peringatan orang-orang di sekitarnya, Jongin kembali melepaskan tembakan terakhirnya ke arah Kris tanpa membidik. Dan seketika, pemuda yang tergantung lemah di dinding ruangan itu pun diam dan tak lagi mampu berbisik bahkan bernafas.

Jongin meletakkan pistol terakhirnya di nampan yang dibawa Ravi lalu kemudian melangkah perlahan melewati Kyungsoo yang masih menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya dan kelopak mata yang dipenuhi genangan air mata. Dengan sebuah pandangan penuh arti yang ia berikan pada Kyungsoo, Jongin keluar dari ruangannya dengan gontai.

"Bawa Kyungsoo, Minho _hyung _dan Sehun ke ruangan mereka masing-masing. Dan untuk yang lain, tetap jaga mereka baik-baik. Dan ingat, jangan pernah menyakiti Kyungsoo atau bahkan menyentuhnya. Jika aku tahu salah satu anak buahmu atau bahkan kau, berani mendekati Kyungsoo dan menyentuhnya bahkan menyakitinya, kepalamu taruhannya. Kau mengerti, Leo?"

"Mengerti, Tuan Muda. Ken! Segera bawa Nona muda ke kamarnya! Amankan Tuan Sehun dan Tuan Minho! Dan kalian, tetap jaga ruang tahanan!"

"Leo..."

"Ya, Tuan muda?"

"Pastikan petugas medis sudah menyelesaikan tugasnya dengan baik. Aku sudah selesai dengan tugasku, jadi aku ingin istirahat. Dan tolong, sampaikan pada Kyungsoo. Aku benar-benar mencintainya."

.

.

.

* * *

"Tuan Muda,"

"Ada apa, Leo?"

"Apa Tuan sehat? Wajah Tuan terlihat pucat,"

Jongin menatap pantulan wajahnya sendiri di cermin wastafel. Dari pantulan itu jelas terlihat bagaimana kantung matanya sudah punya kantung lagi dan kulit wajahnya mulai terlihat menyerupai kulit Sehun.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Hanya kurang tidur dua hari ini. Ada apa?"

"Pihak rumah sakit memberitahukan tentang keadaan Tuan Wu. Mereka bilang, keadaan beliau semakin membaik. Dan Ravi juga baru saja menelpon, dia bilang Jaeseop, Eli dan Zitao masih bertanya tentang keadaan Yifan."

Jongin memutuskan untuk kembali duduk di kursi besar yang ada di belakang meja kesayangannya. Isi kepalanya sudah cukup penuh dengan beberapa ketakutannya tentang Kyungsoo yang meninggalkannya. Jadi ia terpaksa tidak tidur selama dua hari ini. Dan dengan kabar yang dibawa anak buahnya pagi ini, Jongin merasa makin penat.

"Kalau begitu, lakukan yang terbaik untuk Tuan Wu. Aku tidak mau musuhku kehilangan ayahnya seperti apa yang sudah ia lakukan pada keluargaku. Dan beritahukan pada tiga orang itu, Yifan baik-baik saja. Mereka boleh bertemu Yifan ketika aku sudah tidak disini."

Leo mengangguk patuh.

"Bagaimana Kyungsoo?"

"Nona Kyungsoo hanya mau dijenguk oleh Nona Luhan dan Tuan Muda Sehun. Informasi terakhir dari Tuan Sehun kemarin malam, Nona Kyungsoo masih shock."

Jongin mengusap wajahnya kasar.

"Aku ingin keluar sebentar. Tolong siapkan mobil,"

Setelah anggukan Leo didapat, Jongin lantas mengeluarkan secarik kertas dari laci meja kerjanya dan mulai menuliskan beberapa kalimat panjang dengan pena biru kesayangannya. Setelah cukup dengan tulisannya, ia segera menuju ke kamarnya, mengambil tas jinjing yang sudah ia pastikan terisi dengan barang-barang yang ia perlukan.

"Siapkan sarapan yang paling spesial untuk keluargaku pagi ini. Bilang pada mereka aku akan menyusul jika sempat. Dan jika mereka bertanya dimana aku, katakan pada mereka aku sedang keluar. Jika mereka masih bertanya lagi, berikan surat yang ada di atas meja kerjaku pada mereka. Pastikan mereka membuka surat sesuai nama yang tertulis."

Leo hanya bisa mengangguk patuh dengan perintah atasan terbaiknya itu. Ia mengakui bahwa Jongin adalah pria yang cukup rumit jalan pemikirannya. Tapi ia juga tidak bisa menampik bahwa Jongin adalah Bos terbaiknya. Selama ia bekerja sebagai _bodyguard_ seorang Kim Jongin, hanya Jongin yang merawat korbannya sendiri sampai sembuh. Hanya Jongin yang punya ide gila untuk menembak musuhnya tanpa henti dengan emosi yang menyeruak penuh di dalam kepalanya. Dan hanya Jongin yang mampu membuka jalan pikirannya bahwa dendam mungkin akan terasa lega bila sudah terbalaskan, tapi setelahnya rasa lega akan berganti dengan rasa menyesal.

"Tapi, Tuan Muda mau kemana? Kenapa sampai harus menulis surat?"

Jongin tersenyum kecil sebelum ia masuk ke dalam mobil kesayangannya, _Porsche Cayman_.

"Aku hanya pergi ke sebuah tempat yang punya arti besar untukku. Jika sempat, aku pasti kembali. Sampaikan salam hangatku untuk teman-temanmu, Leo."

Jongin melambaikan tangannya seiring laju kendaraannya yang semakin cepat dan akhirnya ia pun meninggalkan tempat persembunyiannya selama ini menuju tujuannya, menemui ayahnya.

.

.

.

* * *

_It's been a long day, without you my friend_

_And I'll tell you all about it, when I see you again_

_We've come a long way, from where we began_

_Oh, I'll tell you all about it, when I see you again_

"Jadi, ada apa dia tiba-tiba memanggil kami?"

"Tuan Muda tidak menyampaikan apapun tentang itu, Tuan Minho. Tuan Jongin hanya meminta kami untuk memasakkan sarapan yang spesial. Tuan Jongin juga berkata, jika sempat, ia akan menyusul untuk ikut sarapan pagi ini."

"Memangnya Jongin _hyung_ pergi kemana, Leo?"

"Tuan Jongin bilang hanya pergi sebentar menuju sebuah tempat yang punya arti besar untuknya, Tuan Sehun."

Kedua alis Sehun langsung mengerut sempurna. Begitu juga alis milik ketiga orang yang sedang duduk dengan tenang di meja makan pagi ini.

"Tumben sekali Jongin memberi kode? Apa kau punya bayangan dimana tempat yang Jongin tuju, Hunnie?"

Luhan menoleh cepat pada kekasihnya dan kembali menatap Leo saat suara Kyungsoo yang panik mengagetkannya.

"Kemana perginya Jongin, Leo? Aku tahu dia pasti menyembunyikan sesuatu!"

Leo mengangguk pelan seolah membenarkan kekhawatiran Kyungsoo.

"Maaf Nona Muda. Tuan Jongin tidak memberitahu kami kemana ia akan pergi. Ia hanya berpesan jika salah satu dari kalian kembali menanyakan kemana perginya ia, maka kami harus menyerahkan surat yang Tuan Jongin tulis ini pada kalian."

Belum sempat Kyungsoo, Minho, Luhan dan juga Sehun menerima kertas putih penuh tulisan milik Jongin, sebuah teriakan panik menguar jelas di ruang makan.

"TUAN JONGIN MENGALAMI KECELAKAAN DI BUKIT TEMPAT TUAN BESAR MENINGGAL!"

.

.

* * *

_It's been a long day, without you my friend_

_And I'll tell you all about it, when I see you again_

_We've come a long way, from where we began_

_Oh, I'll tell you all about it, when I see you again_

_Look at things different, see the bigger picture_

_Those were the days hard work forever pays_

_Now I see you in the better place_

"Aku tidak percaya semua ini berakhir begini,"

"Memangnya kau mengharapkan apa?"

"Ya setidaknya, aku berharap jika bajingan kecil ini bisa punya luka yang membekas begitu besar di badannya hingga jika Zifan lahir nanti ia akan bertanya darimana luka itu ayahnya dapatkan. Tapi ini? Hanya lebam-lebam hasil pukulan mentah dari Jongin."

Dan sebuah jitakan pun hadir.

"Jadi kau berharap Jongin membunuhku?"

"Nah, kau dengar itu Zitao? Aku tak pernah bilang bahwa aku berharap pemuda tampan yang baik hati itu membunuhmu, Kipas Angin. Aku hanya ingin melihat keadilan. Tapi nampaknya, Tuhan punya rencana bagus lainnya untukmu melarikan diri."

Zitao menahan tawanya seraya menepuk dada bidang pemuda yang sedang ia peluk.

"Aku hanya berharap Jongin bertemu ayahnya. Dengan begitu, hidupnya akan kembali bahagia lagi, kan?"

"Tidak akan sebahagia saat dia bersama Kyungsoo," sebuah selaan dihadirkan Yifan. "Walau Jongin bahagia bertemu Kyuhyun _ahjussi_, dia masih akan kurang tanpa Kyungsoo."

Zitao mengangguk paham, begitu juga dengan sepasang suami-_istri_ lain di sampingnya. Hari ini mereka akhirnya dipertemukan untuk kedua kalinya setelah keluarga Jongin memberitahu berita duka ini kemarin lusa. Zitao sudah cukup senang bahwa Jongin tidak membohonginya tentang keadaan calon suaminya. Dan dia juga sangat senang mengetahui calon ayah mertuanya sudah sadar dari komanya.

"Anak bodoh. Apa dia pikir dengan bunuh diri begini, Kyuhyun _ahjussi _akan senang?"

Gerutuan Minho terdengar nyaring di prosesi akhir pemakaman sahabatnya, Kim Jongin. Ia bukan tidak terpukul dengan kematian Jongin yang mendadak. Tapi ia mencoba mengalihkan rasa kehilangannya menjadi ucapan-ucapan penuh kesal yang tidak akan lagi bisa disahut kembali oleh Jongin.

"Beristirahat yang tenang, _hyung_. Jangan lupa katakan pada _appa_, aku akan menyusul sebentar lagi."

"SEHUN! Hentikan bicaramu itu. Kau tidak akan kemana-mana, kau tahu. Kau harus membunuhku dulu jika kau ingin menyusul mereka."

Luhan terlihat sedikit frustasi dengan keadaan yang cukup membuat hidupnya berantakan ini. Sehun, sejak kemarin lusa tak pernah berhenti meracau tentang menyusul Jongin dan kedua ayahnya di Surga. Sedangkan Kyungsoo? Hanya diam dengan tangis menyakitkan dan teriakan lirih yang jika ia mendengarnya, mungkin hatinya akan benar-benar hancur saat itu juga.

Pemakaman Jongin hari ini dihadiri oleh cukup banyak kolega-koleganya. Tak terkecuali keluarga besar musuh utama Jongin, Yifan, yang hadir berkat ajakan dari Leo untuk pemenuhan perintah terakhir dari Bosnya itu.

Tak hanya kolega-koleganya, pemakaman Jongin juga dihadiri oleh orang lain yang mungkin tidak dikenal baik oleh keluarga Jongin maupun keluarga Yifan. Seperti dua sosok dengan pakaian serba hitam yang berteduh di bawah pohon besar di seberang jalan dari pemakaman Jongin ini. Sejak peti jenazah Jongin diturunkan dan dibawa menuju peristirahatannya yang terakhir, mereka sudah ada disana, seolah mengawasi prosesi itu dari jauh.

"Paman Jongin. Sebenarnya, kita menghadiri pemakaman siapa, sih?"

"Pemakamanku, Jungkook."

"Apa paman bercanda?! Paman kan ada disini bersamaku, mana mungkin paman yang dimakamkan?!"

Tawa renyah pun dilontarkan oleh sosok yang lebih tua seraya memperbaiki posisinya menggendong sang jagoan kecilnya.

"Mereka memakamkan barang-barang milikku, Kookie. Karena jasadku tidak akan pernah mereka temukan disana. Bukankah aku sedang menggendongmu saat ini?"

"Lalu kenapa mereka menguburkan seluruh barang-barang milik paman? Bukankah itu jahat sekali? Menguburkan barang-barang orang yang masih hidup, bahkan sampai membuat upacara pemakaman seperti ini."

"Jika nanti kau sudah dewasa, paman akan menceritakannya padamu. Sekarang, kita pulang, ya? Paman sudah lapar,"

"Baiklah, Paman! Tapi, Jungkook mau jalan kaki saja, ya, jangan digendong!"

Anggukan patuh dari sosok yang lebih tua akhirnya jadi jalan keluar bagi sang malaikat kecil untuk turun dan memulai prosesi lari-lari kecil penuh bahagianya. Sementara sang malaikat kecil baru saja bersenang-senang karena boleh turun dari gendongannya, sang paman nyatanya masih menatap kumpulan manusia berbaju hitam yang mulai bubar itu hingga menyisakan dua pasang laki-laki dan perempuan serta seorang perempuan lagi yang masih setia menatapi pusara abu-abu yang ia yakini sudah dipahatkan namanya dengan motif yang bagus dan rapi.

"_Mianhae, Sehunna. Mianhae Kyungsoo-ya. Saranghae,"_

_._

_._

_._

_END_

* * *

Halo?

Apa masih ingat sama cerita ini? _So sorry for the ending. Blame the great songs that came after I got some stressor._

_So yes, sadly, this is the ending. Is Jongin alive? You're clever one! :)_

_So, see ya on the other FF on the next year?_

_Thanks for reading mine and don't forget to post your reviews, chingu-ya!_

_Thank you!_


	6. Epilog

**_Kim Jongsoo a.k.a KJ-27_** is back!

Hai! Now I'm here with my new story that took too much days to make it perfect for me.

This whole story was inspired by Sniper Game on my phone.

As always, I will put some song lyrics inside my story.

Take your time to read this one! Hope you like my new story with Kaisoo (_as always_) inside the story.

Welcome to my fanfict world and enjoy! Don't forget to leave your review after read this!

\- KJ-

* * *

_Sometimes, I close my eyes and fall into the thoughts of you_

_You habitually imagine of that familiar image of me_

_Despite my clumsiness, you still like me no matter what_

_But, do I deserve to be loved by you?_

Sudah setengah tahun sejak berita kecelakaan Direktur Utama Kimo Corp menyebar di seluruh penjuru dunia. Sudah setengah tahun, kediaman Sehun dan Jongin dipenuhi kiriman karangan bunga bela sungkawa. Dan sudah setengah tahun, Sehun dan Kyungsoo berubah layaknya seseorang yang baru saja kehilangan setengah nyawanya secara permanen.

Awalnya, Sehun tidak mempercayai teriakan panik Ravi saat ia tiba-tiba datang dengan tergopoh-gopoh dan mengabarkan bahwa kakak laki-laki satu-satunya baru saja mengalami kecelakaan di tempat yang sama seperti ayahnya bertahun-tahun lalu. Tapi ketika dengan mata kepalanya sendiri ia menyaksikan rongsokan mobil kesayangan Jongin baru diangkat dari jurang menuju tepi jalan, ia langsung tertunduk lemas. Bahkan Kyungsoo langsung pingsan di tempat dan baru bangun keesokan harinya.

Kondisi mobil Jongin benar-benar remuk dan terbakar habis. Sehun bisa mengenali bahwa itu mobil Jongin hanya dari plat nomor mobil yang sudah bengkok. Sedangkan kata petugas forensik, mereka hanya menemukan percikan darah yang mulai mengering di kemudi, dan setelah mereka melacaknya, sebuah kenyataan pahit muncul.

Jongin meninggal dalam kecelakaan tragis yang sama dengan ayahnya sendiri.

Sejak saat itu, Sehun tak lagi mau keluar kamar dan hanya ingin tidur di kamar Jongin bersama dengan Kyungsoo yang juga sama-sama tak mau bangkit dari tempat tidur kekasihnya itu. Dengan menggenggam baju kesayangan Jongin, foto-foto kenangan mesra milik mereka dan surat terakhir dari Jongin, Kyungsoo melewatkan dua bulan waktunya tanpa beranjak dari kamar Jongin sedikit pun.

Luhan dan Minho terpaksa ikut bermalam di kamar Jongin untuk menghindari kemungkinan buruk jika Sehun atau Kyungsoo yang kelewat terpuruk mungkin saja melakukan hal-hal diluar akal sehat. Untung saja, kehadiran sahabat Kyungsoo yakni Baekhyun dan Chanyeol bisa sedikit membantu mental Kyungsoo untuk perlahan terobati.

Belakangan, sekitar satu bulan ini, Kyungsoo sudah mau keluar dari kamar Jongin untuk berjalan-jalan seperti saran dari Baekhyun. Tapi tujuannya juga tidak lain tidak bukan adalah _cafe_ yang biasa ia kunjungi bersama dengan Jongin. Disana, ia akan menghabiskan waktunya untuk menatap fotonya dan juga Jongin, membaca ulang surat terakhir Jongin untuknya dan memesan makanan serta minuman kesukaan Jongin. Kyungsoo tidak terlalu menyukai kopi, tapi demi mengenang kekasihnya, dan juga demi kelangsungan nyawa baru di dalam perut kecilnya, ia akan memesan kopi kesukaan Jongin dan menghabiskan sepiring _Cheesy Frice_ favorit Jongin.

Seperti halnya hari ini, dimana lagi-lagi Kyungsoo akan datang ke tempat yang sama dan memesan menu yang sama, untuk dihabiskan di meja yang sama, meja nomor tiga belas. Kyungsoo datang dengan wajah datar dan tanpa harapan seperti biasa, masuk menuju _cafe_ dan segera berjalan perlahan menuju meja pesanannya yang baru saja ditinggalkan oleh seorang pemuda yang kelihatannya menunggu pesanan _take away_nya jadi karena mejanya masih bersih. Setelah duduk dan melepas _coat_nya, Kyungsoo mengeluarkan foto-foto Jongin, foto-foto bukti adanya calon kehidupan di dalam perutnya, dan surat terakhir Jongin lalu meletakkannya di atas meja.

Rutinitas itu adalah hal wajar bagi pegawai _cafe_ ini, karenanya setiap Kyungsoo datang, mereka akan langsung membuatkan pesanan Kyungsoo tanpa pernah kembali bertanya pada gadis itu apa yang akan ia pesan. Tapi hari ini, pesanan Kyungsoo harus bertambah satu buah.

"Aku pesan satu buah _Ice chocolate_, dan tolong kirim pesanan itu dan juga surat ini ke meja tiga belas."

Pegawai kasir nampak sedikit kaget karena tidak pernah ada pengunjung lain yang melakukan ini pada Kyungsoo. Tapi sosok yang baru saja memesan, membayar seluruh pesanannya dan pesanan Kyungsoo itu memang salah satu pengunjung tetap _cafe_ ini karena ia menemukan sosok pemuda ini duduk di meja 29 setiap kali Kyungsoo datang ke _cafe_. Dan asumsinya, mungkin pemuda ini menaruh perhatian pada Kyungsoo.

"Baik Tuan. Apa ada yang lain?"

Sang pemuda hanya menggeleng pelan dan segera membawa pergi pesanannya lalu menyeberang ke seberang _cafe _dan menemui seorang anak kecil yang sudah menunggu dengan senyum lebar disana.

"Nona, Anda mendapat tambahan pesanan dari salah seorang pengunjung. Silahkan,"

Kyungsoo menatap sang pelayan kaget karena ia tidak pernah kenal siapapun disini. Dan setelah ia membuka surat kecil yang menyertai _Ice chocolate_ kesukaannya, pandangannya segera ia arahkan ke seluruh penjuru _cafe_ dan berakhir pada sosok dengan _long coat _hitam di seberang jalan yang terlihat sedang berdiri bersama seorang anak kecil dengan sweater merahnya.

Yang Kyungsoo tahu, sosok itu sedang menatapnya walau ia tak bisa yakin karena lalu lalang pejalan kaki di luar _cafe_ cukup jadi penghalangnya. Tapi detakan jantungnya yang tiba-tiba naik tempo, membuatnya menghilangkan degupan ragunya untuk sekedar berlari keluar _cafe_ dan berniat menemui sosok itu.

Nihil.

Bersamaan dengan derap kaki Kyungsoo, sosok itu sudah menghilang layaknya debu. Dan tiba-tiba, nyeri di dada Kyungsoo kembali datang seiring dengan remasan kuat kedua tangan Kyungsoo pada dua surat dengan tulisan tangan yang sama yang sedang ia genggam.

"Jongin..." lirih Kyungsoo.

Yang tidak Kyungsoo tahu, sosok itu tidak pernah pergi kemana pun. Ia tetap berdiri disana menggandeng seorang pemuda tampan yang punya senyum menawan sepertinya.

"Paman, apa paman tidak mau menemui gadis itu? Nampaknya ia kebingungan mencari paman."

"Biar saja, Jungkook. Jika paman menemuinya, mungkin hidupnya tidak lagi akan bahagia. Lagipula, bagi gadis itu dan keluarga paman, paman kan sudah meninggal, Kookie."

Remasan tangan sang pemuda kecil nampak menguat.

"Tapi kan kenyataannya tidak begitu! Paman masih sehat, begitu juga Kookie. Bagaimana bisa mereka berpikir paman sudah meninggal? Jahat sekali!"

Sosok dengan kemeja biru di samping pemuda kecil itu kemudian berjongkok dan menatapnya dengan lembut setelah menyampirkan _long coat_nya ke bahunya sendiri.

"Mereka tidak jahat, Kookie. Paman yang jahat. Nanti jika kau sudah cukup dewasa, paman akan menceritakannya padamu. Sekarang, kita pulang saja, ya? _Cheesy Frice_ ini sudah membuat perut paman sangat lapar!"

Tawa pemuda kecil itu lalu jadi jawaban meyakinkan bagi sang pemuda dengan kemeja biru itu.

"Paman Jongin kan memang doyan makan! Ayo lari paman! Supaya _Cheesy Frice_ kesukaan paman tidak jadi dingin!"

Derap kaki kecil milik Jungkook menjadi _guide_ bagi sang pemuda untuk kembali berdiri dan melihat _gadisnya_ untuk yang terakhir kali hari ini. Setidaknya, melalui sebuah _Ice Chocolate_ itu, sang pemuda berharap agar gadis itu tak lagi terlalu memikirkannya dan memilih untuk melanjutkan kehidupannya yang sempat amburadul karena keegoisan dirinya.

"_I still love you most, Do Kyungsoo_."

.

.

Setelah kejadian di _cafe_, Kyungsoo tak pernah berhenti memikirkan sosok dengan _long coat _hitam itu. Hatinya seratus persen yakin bahwa itu adalah Jongin, Kim Jongin, kekasihnya yang dua bulan lalu dinyatakan meninggal dalam kecelakaan. Tapi kedua mata bulatnya menghadirkan keraguan pasti akan kebenaran sosok itu.

Dengan kegamangan yang menggelayuti hatinya, Kyungsoo memilih kembali menatap dua surat dengan tulisan tangan yang sama yang saat ini ia pegang dengan erat.

"_Do Kyungsoo. _

_Kau tentu tahu betapa besar aku mencintaimu, bukan? Aku terluka saat tahu kau masih begitu peduli pada sosok yang sudah melukaimu begitu dalam. Tapi kemudian aku menilik pada diriku sendiri. Dan aku menemukan fakta bahwa aku juga menyakitimu dengan menyakiti musuhku. Aku tahu kau sering sekali mengigaukan namaku saat kau tidur dan berkata bahwa kau sangat mencintaiku. Apa kau tahu aku juga sangat mencintaimu?_

_Aku tahu aku menyakitimu dengan kepergianku. Tapi, apa aku masih pantas mendapatkan cinta darimu ketika hidupku penuh kebencian? Kau adalah wanita yang mampu membuat pikiran sehatku berkuasa atasku dan bukan dendam. Kau bahkan selalu mampu menenangkanku hanya dengan sebuah pelukan hangat dan senyum manis. Tapi, apa aku masih pantas dicintai oleh seorang Do Kyungsoo?_

_Aku tahu aku akan mengkhianati janjiku sendiri jika aku melakukan ini. Aku berjanji bahwa kita adalah satu, bukan? Aku juga berjanji bahwa aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu dan akan selalu ada di sampingmu. Aku ingin minta maaf jika aku jadi pengecut karena lari sendirian dan melalaikan janji bahwa kita adalah satu. Tapi, bisakah kau mempercayai bahwa aku akan tetap ada di sekitarmu, dan tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu meski ragaku tak bisa lagi menyentuhmu?_

_Gomawo, Mianhae, Saranghae, Do Kyungsoo."_

"_Jangan terus menerus minum kopi yang tidak kau suka. Minumlah minuman kesukaanmu. Ice chocolate, right? :). Have a great live ahead, Do Kyungsoo._"

* * *

_You who always been waiting for me_

_You who embrace me with your arms_

_I won't forget_

_I will make you happy like the 'We are one' word I've told you_

_Although time passes, there's a word I can't express_

_Sinking down in my heart_

_I'm sorry, I love you_

_Asking you to believe in me again this time_

_I will hug you and hold your hands_

_If I'm able to express my heart, I will devote my self to you_

_Because I wanna protect you, whenever_

.

.

* * *

_Anyone loves this song? It hurts but it's great!_

_Another lovely and great song by EXO. So glad with their repackage album with LOVE ME RIGHT on the lead tracks._

_Hope I could make great FF with those song._

_As always, don't forget to post your review down there!_

_Thank you!_


End file.
